Midnight Girl
by IzzieGS
Summary: Ferb wakes up at midnight and finds a girl singing in his backyard. Who is this strange girl?
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Girl Chapter 1

**This is a story idea I thought of while listening to… Well, that I'll let you guess after this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to tell you guys I don't own Phineas and Ferb?**

Ferb woke up after a nightmare he couldn't remember. He was wide awake and knew he wouldn't fall asleep for a while.

He walked downstairs and got a glass of water from the kitchen. He checked the time. The clock read 11:59.

"It's almost midnight." He gasped.

When the clock struck twelve, a huge wind blew outside. It was howling through the house loudly. Suddenly, it stopped.

It was immediately replaced by singing.

Ferb heard the voice and headed outside. When he opened the door, what he saw made his mouth drop open.

The fence around the yard was gone. All that was left was a vast plain covered in a thin fog.

The usual tree had been replaced with a leafless one. One of the branches had a rope tied to it, but Ferb didn't notice.

What he noticed most was where the voice was coming from.

The voice flowed down from one of the branches. Ferb looked up to spot a girl his age with jet black hair and a dress the same color.

Her hair curled down to the middle of her back and over her shoulders.

The eerie sounding music continued to flow throughout the place.

Ferb looked back, but could not see his house. His only chance of not getting lost was going to the tree.

He touched the barkless tree, thinking it would become rough and he would realize he had been imagining it. Or, becoming soft and he would wake up in his bed. But it didn't.

He looked up again and found her staring down at him. She never stopped singing the song.

He didn't catch any of the words; he was too interested in how this happened and how that girl got there.

He looked at the tree and noticed the rope.

Ferb understood what the song meant. He didn't know how he did; he just knows he did.

The tree was a place of freedom. A place where you could be yourself and say how you felt. If you weren't wanted.

If you were wanted, the tree changed completely. It became a place of death. Of the end of your life.

It was no longer a freedom tree.

It was a hanging tree.

**Did you like?**

**Does anyone know the song? I love it!**

**If you have anything to say, just press the little button that says REVIEW.**

**Bye, I'm off to play Skyrim!**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter of Midnight Girl.**

**Does anyone else think of fanfiction as another home where you can do anything you want? Here I can talk to Phineas and Ferb. I can also fly. *jumps up and flies around the room***

**Thanks for all the comments!**

**Doofenshmirtzevilincemployee guesses right! The song she was singing was The Hanging Tree off of Mockingjay.**

**Does anyone else say mockingjay when they mean mockingbird?**

**If you want to hear the version of the song that I'm using, type in The Hanging Tree lyrics and click on the second video. (The one with the black background.)**

**Enjoy! I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

Ferb woke up the next morning under the tree. _His_ tree. Not the hanging one.

He looked down at his watch. 6:58.

'Phineas will wake up in a minute.' He thought. 'So I have one minute to get inside.'

He got up and ran in the door.

Just as he grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl, Phineas walked in.

"Hey Ferb, feel like waking up early?" Phineas asked with a laugh.

Ferb shrugged his shoulders.

"If you don't make your bed, Candace is going to have a fit."

Ferb's eyes widened. He ran upstairs and into his and Phineas' room.

He ran over to his and made it. He finished just as Candace walked in.

"What are you twerps doing today?" she asked.

Ferb shrugged his shoulders again.

"Well, I'm going over to Jenny's for a gelatin meeting. Hopefully you two won't do something that'll embarrass me." She said while walking out of the room.

Ferb went over to his dresser to get his toolbox and saw a note on it.

_Are you coming to the tree?_

He already knew who wrote it. He folded the note and put it in his pocket.

He grabbed his toolbox and headed downstairs.

Phineas was talking to Candace.

"So see you twerp." She said turning around and walking out the door.

"Say hi to Django for us!" Phineas called after her.

"What do you want to do to—Hey, where's Perry?" we looked around but didn't see him.

We both shrugged and headed outside.

That night they went to bed later than usual. It was 11 when Ferb finally heard Phineas' breathing even out.

He reached in his pocket and looked at the note. Ferb nodded. He was going to the tree. And he was going to find out who was making it come here.

Ferb stayed in the kitchen until he heard the wind. He went outside and looked up at the girl. She hadn't started singing yet.

The moonlight shined over the tree and he saw something glint on her dress. When he looked closer, he realized it was a pin.

It had a bird in the middle of a circle. The bird was holding an arrow.

The music started and the girl waited until it was time to sing.

"_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"_

She finished the song and looked down at him. She put her foot in the loop of the rope and started spinning.

She looked down again and noticed how tired Ferb must be. She was about to switch over to a different, more calming song, when she heard Ferb ask what her name was.

'I thought he didn't talk much.' She thought, confused.

"Call me Midnight." She said, before switching to a song that immediately put Ferb to sleep.

**Why did she go there? Who is she? What does she want? Why am I asking you all these questions?**

**Did you like it?**

**Yes, Midnight has a mocking jay pin. I saw a boy that was a year younger than me with one.**

**To Hot Topic I go!**

**R&R please! Reviews make me super excited.**

**So does MEAPLESS IN SEATTLE! Yeah!**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***Cruise ship falls out of sky and crashes***

**Me: SPRING BREAK!**

***Cruise ship explodes***

**Me: OMG!**

**Okay, while you read this chapter, I will be shooting the banana king and then eating a grand slamwich. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb! Or the Hunger Games!**

Ferb wondered who the girl was. He knew her name, but that was it. _'Who is she?'_

"Hey Ferb, watcha thinkin' 'bout?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shrugged.

"C'mon bro, you haven't even been paying attention to what we're doing."

Ferb nodded like he had.

"Oh yeah, where are we going?" Ferb blinked and looked straight forward.

"Seriously, what is it?"

Ferb thought of something. He lifted a book that somehow fit in his pocket.

"It's that interesting?" Ferb nodded. "Cool."

Phineas went back to talking to the gang and Ferb went back to thinking about the girl.

She was finishing the song and looked down. She expected to see Ferb but she didn't see anyone. "He was down there earlier…"

She heard a branch move next to her. She looked over and saw him. She waved.

Ferb raised an eyebrow. "Who _are_ you? He asked.

"I'm Midnight, I'm twelve, Oh and I was giving the power of changing landscapes at my birth."

Ferb stared at her. He didn't know how to react, so he didn't do anything but stare.

"You don't usually talk; do you?" Ferb shook his head.

"I don't usually have anyone to talk to."

Ferb decided on a question he wanted ask.

"I know _how_ you change this place; but _why_ do you?"

She looked up at the sky. "I guess I just started singing one day and then, my parents died and…" she trailed off.

"Your parents died?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah. My dad was hung for fighting someone who tried to hurt me and my mom. She went up to try and explain, and they wouldn't listen. They killed him. When she found out, she hung herself. I was left alone." Midnight looked down her hands and started wringing them.

Ferb looked at her. "My mum was killed."

Midnight's eyes shot up. "She was?"

Ferb nodded. "She was killed in a car wreck."

"That's how your dad met Linda?" she asked.

"Yeah. He was too upset. He said we needed to start a life somewhere new. So we moved here, and… You know what happened then. By the way, how _do_ you know that?"

"I've been blending in. I wanted to tell someone what happened, but I couldn't find anyone I trusted. Then I saw you and decided to give it a shot."

"How long have been 'blending in'?"

"Since the summer started."

"And how long have you been singing here?"

"Since the day you came out here."

"What song did you sing yesterday? I was very relaxing."

"That would be because it's a lullaby."

"What song was it?"

"Rue's lullaby." She looked at him. "It's past midnight, how are you so awake?" she asked.

"Energy drink. You?"

She shrugged. "I've been waking up at midnight for the past two years."

Ferb nodded understandingly.

"You talked a lot today for you."

Ferb nodded.

"And the silence continues." Ferb yawned. "Drink wearing off?"

Ferb shook his head.

"Oh don't lie. You're yawning. Besides, I don't usually stay up this long so soon I'm gonna get tired." She opened her mouth then shut it.

"You might wanna get out of the tree first."

Ferb laughed and nodded. He climbed down and rested against the trunk.

She started singing. Ferb started feeling tired instantly. He closed his eyes and let his eyes droop closed and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning seem sped along. Ferb woke up, Phineas walked out, asked why he was out there and Ferb tried to explain. He failed miserably, but since he was talking to Phineas, he didn't get caught.

They talked about what they were going to do and then walked outside.

It all seemed rushed to Ferb.

About half way through the project, Isabella walked in.

"Watcha doin?" she asked with the voice she only used for Phineas.

"Oh hey Isabella. We're building a machine that projects anything you want. Even if it is impossible to get."

"Can everyone else see it?"

"If you want. Candace said she wanted to see us busted. She's said that many times but… we all know how that turns out." Everyone stared at Phineas. "So we built this!" He added effect on 'this' by spreading his arms out towards the machine.

Ferb started thinking about everything he learned last night.

"Hey Ferb, I've been meaning to ask you all day, have you seen our energy drinks?"

Ferb shook his head.

"Ok. They disappeared over-night."

Ferb heard a small laugh.

'_So she has been blending in.'_

Ferb scribbled something on a paper and set it down.

A second later, it disappeared into thin air.

Unbeknownst to them, Phineas was watching.

"Well that was odd."

**Did you like it?**

**In my opinion, this is my best written story so far.**

_**My**_** best written story, not best on fanfiction.**

**Sorry for it being kind of short.**

**We finally know who Midnight is! Yay!**

**But what does Phineas think?**

**I have a plan for the next few chapters.**

**You can expect daily updates. Like I said "SPRING BREAK!"**

**Carpe Diem, IzzieGS**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey! I brought Midnight!**

**Midnight: *waves***

**Whatever.**

**Special thanks to LaughingLadybug for giving me the name of Midnight's hometown.**

**Enjoy!**

**Midnight: You own no one.**

**But you.**

"So you can see how it works, right?' Phineas asked Isabella. He had been explaining how the machine worked while Ferb got lemonade.

"Yeah. I just step on this platform and it appears." Isabella repeated

"Cool." Phineas said.

"That machine sounds really cool. Can I join?" a timid voice asked.

Everyone turned to look at her.

Phineas piped up. "Sure! What's your name?"

"Midnight." She whispered.

"Cool name."

Ferb walked out with a tray of lemonade glasses. When he saw Midnight, he almost dropped it.

Phineas turned around upon hearing the door open.

"Hey Ferb! This is—" Phineas started.

"Midnight?" Ferb asked.

Phineas looked back and forth between the two.

"You know each other?" Isabella finally asked.

"Yep. Ferb is a friend of mine." Midnight answered. Then she looked at the machine. "Can we try that out now?"

"Yeah. Who wants to go first?" Everyone raised their hands.

"Let's let Midnight go first." Isabella suggested.

"Ok. Midnight, you heard how to use it?" she nodded.

She walked onto the platform and stood. After a few seconds, the ground in front of her shimmered. Two people formed and even though he had never seen them, Ferb knew they were Midnight's parents.

Midnight's eyes filled with tears.

"We're so proud of you honey. You are wonderful and you have learned how to use your gift well." Her dad said.

She smiled. Then her mother spoke.

"You are perfect. I love you so much."

Something about that made Midnight… upset.

"If you love me so much then you shouldn't have left me." Then she walked off the platform and out of the yard.

She was singing in the tree like always. When she finished, she looked over and saw Ferb next to her.

"What happened?" He asked, obviously asking about earlier that day.

She thought for a second then answered.

"It made me upset. She said she loved me and all I thought was that she left me. She left me alone." She stared into Ferb's eyes. "It didn't seem right."

Ferb nodded. Then something clicked.

"How was your dad hung? People aren't hung anymore." He asked.

"I come from a place that dates itself back. It refuses to develop as fast as the rest of the world." She explained. "Or it could be developing faster."

Ferb looked at her with a confused expression. Then he remembered her pin.

"The Hunger Games." She nodded.

"What's your old town called?" Ferb questioned.

"Annex." She muttered. "It makes me feel like the people there are Avoxes. You can't seem to speak. You're stuck being the slave."

They were both silent for a moment.

"You know I meant it earlier." Ferb raised an eyebrow. "You are probably my only true friend."

Ferb smiled. "I'm glad you came over today."

"I had fun. Your buildings are even more amazing when you use them in person." She laughed.

"Can you climb down without falling?" she asked mockingly.

"I only fell out once this morning because I was distracted and— hey! You were spying on us again!"

"Was not."

"Yes you were. You are a stalker."

"Am not."

"Yes. You're worse than Irving."

"Nope."

"No, you're not. But you sure are truculent."

"No I'm not!" she immediately argued. "Man that did not help me."

"One word: truc-u-lent."

"Fine I'm truculent. Happy?" she looked around to find Ferb on the ground.

She started singing.

_At least he stopped calling me truculent._

"Truculent." Ferb muttered in his sleep.

**Ha ha ha! I love that word. If I found out what truculent and supercilious mean over spring break, Mrs. K will give me candy. I found out what they meant yesterday.**

**I love those words!**

**Have a nice rest of Holy Thursday.**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Who else is about to EXPLODE from excitement for tonight?**

**Okay this is the fifth chapter of Midnight Girl.**

**Enjoy!**

**Midnight: Kala owns no one but me.**

* * *

><p>"Ferb! Wake up!" Phineas shouted at his brother.<p>

Ferb's eyes shot open.

"Why were you sleeping outside?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shrugged.

"Okay… What do you want to do today?"

The door opened to show their neighbor and long-time friend Isabella.

"Watcha doin?"

"Nothing much because Ferb just woke up."

Isabella looked over at Ferb "Really? You just woke up?"

Ferb nodded.

"You didn't think of anything when eating breakfast?" she asked Phineas.

"I haven't eaten yet. Ferb wasn't in bed and I looked for him and found him out here sleeping."

Isabella opened her mouth to talk when the gate opened again.

"Hey Dinner Bell. What are you doing today?" Buford asked. He had Baljeet under his arm and was chewing gum.

"We don't know yet." Phineas said.

The gang was so used to Buford's bullying they didn't even question why he was holding Baljeet like that.

"You do not know what you are going to do?" Baljeet asked.

"No we don't." Baljeet shivered.

"Well you guys need to do something because I'm gettin' bored. And when Buford's bored, he—"

The gate opened again and Candace stormed in.

"I'm going to the mall today and you guys better not do anything to embarrass me!" she shouted.

A head popped out from behind her.

"Hi."

Candace didn't know there was someone behind her so she jumped in fright.

"Who are you?" she asked when Midnight had walked into the yard.

"She's Midnight. She came over yesterday." Phineas explained.

"Yeah. She's Ferb's friend." Isabella chimed in.

Candace eyed them all.

"You still better not make me look like a fool."

She turned and walked out of the backyard.

* * *

><p>"La la la la."<p>

Ferb looked over at Midnight.

"What are you doing?"

"Hanging upside down."

"Why?"

"Because then I can flip out of the tree like this."

She flipped backwards out of the tree.

Today she was wearing a black turtleneck and black sweatpants. She still had the pin attached to her shirt.

She landed on the ground and looked up at Ferb.

"Bet you can't do that."

Ferb continued to look down at her.

He sat still and didn't even notice when Midnight was right behind him.

"Hello."

Ferb jumped a little and then turned around.

"Come look at this."

She started climbing up the tree and Ferb followed.

When they reached the top, she pointed out the stars.

"Look. Up here the stars are brightest. You know, unless you're in space." She giggled.

"How high up are we?" Ferb asked, looking at the ground.

"Don't know. Why? Are you afraid of heights?"

"No. Just curious."

"See ya!"

She jumped down the branches to the rope. She put her foot in and started spinning again.

"You did that a couple of days ago." Ferb stated.

"Yeah. I like the wind blowing; it's calming."

"So is that song… Rue's Lullaby?"

"You remembered the name. Yeah, it's a Hunger Games song."

"Cool." Ferb yawned.

"Get out of the tree or the tracker jackers will find you."

Ferb rolled his eyes and flipped out of the tree. He landed on his feet and rested against the tree.

"Man, you _can_ do that. Good thing I didn't bet money."

She started singing the lullaby.

Little did she know that the song put _two_ people to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What? Two people? <strong>

**Yeah.**

**It's Good Friday and Meapless in Seattle Day!**

**So much energy… About to explode... Too much excitement…**

**MEAPLESS IN SEATTLE!**

**Bye! Don't forget to press that review button down there.**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating for a long time! 6 days is a long time if you promise daily updates! So sorry! I was busy for 5 of the days and yesterday I was drawing.**

**Rubber bands, rubber balls made with super special density!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb!**

Ferb woke up outside again. But this time Phineas was standing over him.

Ferb waved at his younger brother.

"Can you please explain why you're out here again?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shrugged.

"Liar." Phineas' phone vibrated in his pocket. Phineas grabbed it and looked at the text he got.

Ferb raised an eye brow when Phineas' face got confused.

"Do you recognize this number?" he gave the phone to his older brother.

Ferb shook his head slowly. Then he realized something.

"Phin." Phineas look guilty. "This is _my _phone. Why do you have it?"

"I don't know. I just took it." He looked down. "Sorry."

Ferb smiled.

When Phineas saw his brother smiling, he smiled too.

"Do you have any idea who this text could be from?" Ferb shook his head.

The text said: _Even very young children need to be informed about dying._

"That is probably the scariest text I've ever seen." Phineas shivered.

Ferb's phone vibrated again. This time the text said: _Did you just get a freaky text?_

Ferb's eyes widened. So did Phineas'.

"Do you think we should tell someone?" Ferb shrugged, even more scared knowing someone else got a threatening text.

"Who sent you _that_ text?" Phineas asked.

"I did." A voice said from the gate.

"Midnight?" Phineas and Ferb asked at the same time.

"Yeah it was really freaky. Wasn't it?" she said from right behind them.

The boys flinched but didn't seem surprised.

"Wow you're fast." Phineas said.

"Yeah I am. I'm like lightning." She smiled.

"Or magic." Phineas mumbled.

"What?" Midnight asked, confused.

"I woke up last night when our door opened and closed." He said looking at Ferb.

"Oh." Midnight said.

"Yeah."

Isabella walked in the yard.

"Watcha doin?"

"Talking about a text Ferb and Midnight and Midnight both got." Phineas said.

"Who sent it?" She asked.

"That's the thing. We don't know who sent it." Midnight explained. She showed Isabella the text.

"Freaky."

"Yeah it's really scary not knowing who sent it." Phineas said.

"Well who would send you something like that? Do you know someone who had someone they know die when they were young?" Isabella asked.

Phineas and Ferb looked at Midnight.

"Why are you looking at Midnight?" Isabella was confused. The other three remembered she didn't know about her parents.

"My parents died when I was 6." She explained. She looked at Ferb.

"My mum died when I was 3."

"Hmm. Well that narrows it down to someone who knows about your parents." Phineas concluded.

The phone's dinged again. Then music started playing from Midnight's phone.

_(Do x7)  
>WOO!<br>Everybody's got that thing  
>Something different we all bring<br>Don't you let it clip your wings  
>(you got it, you got it)<em>

_We're like fire and we blaze  
>In extraordinary ways<br>365 days  
>(We got it, we got it)<em>

_You can dream it  
>You can be it<br>If you can feel it  
>You can believe it,<em>

_Cuz I am you are we are  
>Exceptional yeah Exceptional<br>Yeah I am you are we are  
>Exceptional yeah Exceptional<em>

_E to the X to the C-E-P from the T to the I to the O-N-A-L  
>Yeah E to the X to the C-E-P to the T to the I to the O-N-A-L<em>

She picked up the phone.

"Hey Midnight. How's it going?" the voice on the other end said.

"Thanks for freaking us out!" she called at him.

"Who is it?" Phineas asked.

"My uncle." She laughed. "What do you want?" she asked the phone.

"Wanted to see if I could freak you out." He laughed. "Seems it worked."

"Whose phone are you using?"

"My new cell." He paused and there was talking in the background. "Gotta go. Bye."

He hung up and Midnight put the phone in the jacket's pocket.

"Somebody?" Phineas asked. He was stuck in the tree by his collar.

Everyone seemed surprised to see him like that.

"What happened?" Midnight asked.

"None of you saw Buford come in and hang me in this tree?" he asked, shocked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well can someone help me down?" he looked up at the branch he was hanging from.

Isabella rolled her eyes and climbed up into the tree.

Midnight started laughing.

"Yeah, funny. My little brother gets hung up in a tree by his shirt." Ferb said sarcastically.

"Yes, it's hilarious." She checked her watch. "Oh. My uncle's gonna want me home."

Ferb raised an eye brow.

"He's been taking care of me since my parent's died." She stood up and walked out of the gate.

Ferb saw a slip of paper drifting in the wind and reached up and grabbed it.

_See you tonight._

**I am So SORRY it took me so long to update! I just felt like drawing yesterday.**

**Remember: 318**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey! It's me!**

**Welcome to the Show!**

**Yeah, a lot of people saw this coming.**

**I am **_**sooo **_**sorry for not updating for so long! Please don't kill me!**

**Enjoy!**__

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

"Hey Ferb." Midnight said after she sung.

Ferb waved to her before climbing up.

"Why _were_ you named Ferb?" she asked.

"It's short for…" he stopped and looked around as though he expected something to happen.

"What? Why did you stop?" Midnight asked, confused.

"Well, usually something happens that stops me from saying my full name. No one knows it but my dad and Phineas." He stated.

"Wow. That's weird."

"Yeah."

"Why are you talking so much? Seems a little out-of-character for you." Midnight asked.

"Phineas isn't here." He answered.

"Ah. So what _is_ Ferb short for? Hopefully we don't die if you tell me."

"No. The world would explode." They both laughed.

"Would it now?" she asked, still laughing.

"Yes, yes it would." He replied while grinning.

"You said you don't talk because of Phineas?" she asked.

"It's his personality. He talks; I'm quiet. We almost always have the same opinion on things anyway. If we don't, Phineas knows. I need not say anything." He explained.

"Wow. That's a lot of words."

"Yes, it is quite tiring. How do you speak all day?" he asked.

"Well, you get used to it." She hung upside-down. "Especially talking to yourself all day for a year or so."

Ferb hung so he was right next to Midnight again.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a slight frown.

"Well, I had a friend who was six years older than me. She was the only one who would talk to me. Me and my mysterious ways tend to scare people off."

"Really? It just makes me want to know more about you."

She smiled before continuing on. "Ok. So I don't scare of _everybody._ Anyway; Cleo and I hung out after my parents died and I moved in with my uncle. But she went to boarding school and I was going to see her over the summer when she came back, but my uncle moved. That's when I started watching you." She paused. "That sounded really stalkerish didn't it?"

"Kind of, but whatever, I've gotten used to it with Irving."

Midnight giggled. "He is creepy, isn't he?"

Ferb nodded.

He thought for a minute. "I've only heard you sing two songs; do you sing anything other than that?"

She nodded. "What do you mean by _other_ _songs_?" she asked.

Ferb shrugged. "I don't know. What else do you usually sing?"

"Usually? The Hanging Tree. But I also started singing this occasionally."

She took a deep breath and started:

"_So I got my boots on,_

_Got the right 'mount of leather_

_And I'm doing me up with a black color liner_

_And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side_

_Baby tonight it's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it_

_But if I had you,_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you If I had you._

_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin_

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis_

_What they need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line_

_Baby tonight it's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you If I had_

_The flashing of the lights_

_It might feel so good_

_But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!_

_The fashion and the stage_

_It might get me high_

_But it don't mean a thing tonight_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete _

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you If I had you__"_

Midnight looked up to Ferb and noticed she had jumped down onto the ground. Ferb turned his head so he was looking at her sideways for a moment then raised an eyebrow.

Midnight reached up a hand and yanked Ferb down so he was down on the ground next to her.

"Adam Lambert?" Ferb asked.

"He's one of my favorite singers." She looked up at the sky. "How on Earth is it morning?"

Ferb looked up too. "We must have fallen asleep sometime last night."

"Well, I have to get home. If my uncle decides to come home and I'm not there he will ground me forever and keep me from seeing you guys again." She turned and started walking away. The area already had shifted back to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. She turned around and walked back to Ferb.

"What?" he asked when she had gotten close enough that he could talk without worrying about waking his younger brother.

"The song was for you." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Bye Ferb." She walked away smiling and blushing like crazy.

Ferb stood still long after she had left. When he finally did move, he lifted his hand to his cheek and smiled.

**OMG. I felt horrible about not updating for so long!**

**I've been typing this chapter for about a week. But I had finals and school.**

**In five days I will be out for Summer Vacation and I can update **_**way**_** faster.**

**Hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**

**Yay Ferb and Midnight! (They don't have a pairing name right now if ever so…)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Carpe Diem, **

**IzzieGS**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I actually didn't plan on updating until tomorrow but it was so fluffy I had to put it up today! I own no one but Midnight!**

**Just so you know the chapter before was about a week after the chapter before **_**that**_** one.**

**Continue on.**

* * *

><p>Midnight ran up to the door to her house. She crept in the house almost silently. Sitting on the grand green couch was her uncle, Alfred.<p>

"Where were you last night?" he asked without looking up from the TV that wasn't on.

Midnight thought for a moment before deciding to tell him the truth. "Ferb's house." She answered while looking at her feet.

"Well why were you there?" he asked, looking away from the TV and up at her.

"I was visiting him." She looked up into her uncle's eyes.

"He was up?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I have been visiting him for about two weeks." She said looking down again.

That made his eyes widen.

"What? That long?" Midnight nodded. "Why would you go over to a boy's house that late at night for that long of a time?"

"Well, I did before because he was my age and I wanted someone my age to talk to that I could trust." She looked up so she looking over her uncle's head. "Then after a while it changed." Alfred continued to stare at her. "He started asking me questions and we started talking, and eventually we became friends. I started going over during the day and finally I realized something."

She walked over to the couch and stroked the emerald fabric.

"I love Ferb Fletcher."

* * *

><p>Ferb sat at the dining table and looked up. Walking towards him was Midnight… Midnight… Ferb realized he didn't know her last name. He would ask her. He opened his mouth to do so when he heard a… ringing?<p>

Ferb really opened his eyes and found out he had been dreaming and was actually in his bed. Phineas got up and automatically started heading towards the door to their room.

"Phin, I'm in here." Ferb said while sitting up and standing for himself.

Phineas turned around to face his brother. "Why aren't you outside? Why are you inside? What happened between you and Midnight? Did you have a fight?" Changing his voice he added, "What were you doing? What, what, what were you doin'?" (A.N. imagine that he points his finger towards Ferb every time he says 'what')

Ferb shook his head. "No, we didn't fight. We accidentally fell asleep last night and she realized it was morning and she had to go home."

Phineas nodded slowly then added, "You know, breakfast is always good."

The boys changed and ran downstairs to go eat their cereal.

* * *

><p>"So that's how it works. Got it?" Phineas asked as he finished explaining their newest project to Isabella.<p>

"Yeah. I think I do." She said smiling and leaning slightly towards the red head next to her.

Phineas, paying no heed to the girl, looked over at his brother. Ever since they had finished building, Ferb had been staring at the gate. It was as if he were willing it to open.

"What's Ferb looking at?" Isabella asked when she noticed him. Phineas just shrugged his shoulders.

Just as they were about to ask, the gate swung open, revealing a very nervous looking Midnight. Ferb's eyes brightened immediately. "Hello." He greeted.

"Hi." Midnight's violet eyes flickered between Ferb and the gate, as if trying to decide which one to run to.

Ferb decided for her by walking up to her. "Was your uncle home?" Midnight nodded. She refused to let her eyes meet his. That was, until he used his hand to lightly bring their eyes to meet. "And?"

Midnight found herself caught in Ferb's gaze. "Well, he asked me why I was out so late-"

"We're going inside!" Phineas shouted before grabbing Isabella's hand and dragging her in house.

Midnight continued. "I explained and told him how long and then he asked why I started seeing you so often and-" she looked at his eyes and studied the different shades of blue. "I told him it was because I love you."

There was a long pause before Ferb interrupted it by asking, "Midnight, what's your last name?"

Midnight felt shock when that was his first question. Then she just smiled why answering, "Star. My name is Midnight Star."

"Okay. I started wondering this morning when I was sleeping and I also realized something while we were building our creation."

"What did you realize?" Midnight asked, leaning forward.

Ferb held up a finger and ran inside. A moment later Phineas was running outside and messing with the controls on the machine. Isabella walked a dreamy expression. Midnight smirked and walked up to her. "What happened with you and Phineas?"

Isabella looked up at Midnight and said, "We were talking about crushes we have. I think he may like me back."

"I hope my crush likes me back. Of course, he actually _knows_ I have a crush on him."

They looked up to the see the machine turned out to be a karaoke machine.

"What did he tell you it was?" Midnight asked.

"A very complex karaoke machine." She laughed.

The sound of the mike being tapped called their attention to the stage. "I would like to sing a song." Ferb announced.

_All of my friends think that I'm lonely_

_But all of my friends really don't know me_

_You see I have a secret life_

_A good think every night_

_My private life's my own_

_And I can't wait to run home_

_Midnight Girl, what am I supposed to do_

_I fell in love with you_

_Let's keep it between us two_

_Midnight Girl, I only see you in my dreams_

_I can't wait until we meet_

_Midnight Girl_

_I see other girls, they just don't thrill me_

_When I close my eyes, baby you kill me_

_You see we're perfect you and me_

_We never disagree_

_I just turn off the light_

_And love you every night_

_Midnight Girl, what am I supposed to do_

_I fell in love with you_

_Let's keep it between us two_

_Midnight Girl, I only see you in my dreams_

_I can't wait until we meet_

_Midnight Girl_

_The problem's getting worse each day_

_Now all I wanna do, all I wanna do_

_Is dream my life away_

_My Midnight Girl, what am I supposed to do_

_I fell in love with you_

_Let's keep it between us two, just us two_

_Midnight Girl, I only see you in my dreams_

_I can't wait until we meet_

_Midnight Girl_

_Oh my Midnight Girl_

_I fell in love, I fell in love with you_

_My Midnight Girl, what am I supposed to do_

_I fell in love with you_

_Midnight Girl_

_Oh my Midnight Girl_

_Midnight Girl_

Ferb walked up to Midnight. He looked into her eyes. "Do you remember when I told you I realized something?" Midnight nodded while smiling. "I realized that I love you too." He leaned in and kissed one very ecstatic Midnight Girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Did you like it? I had to type up the whole song by flipping between a lyric video on YouTube and the story.<strong>

**I wrote this yesterday and I was smiling the whole time. I hope you were too! :D**

**Oh yeah Ferbnight! (That's their pairing name now! Thanks for suggesting it!)**

**Carpe Diem, IzzieGS**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hey! Summer vacation started today so I should be updating way, way, way faster.**

**This chapter does not have a lot of Midnight in it.**

**It sure has a lot of Eliza and Dawn in it though!**

**I do not own anything but the (sort of) plot and Midnight.**

**Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Disney! Dawn belongs to Mrs. Awesome77879!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey 'Night, guess what?" Ferb asked the girl next to him. They were sitting in the tree they did every night. Earlier that day Ferb had announced he loved her.

"What?" she asked, curious as to what he would tell her.

"I got a phone call from my cousins in England. They're coming to the states to visit. My cousin Eliza is bringing her best friend."

"What's her name?" Midnight asked.

"Dawn, I think." Ferb answered.

Midnight looked up and smiled. "That's a time of the day like my name."

"Yeah, that is cool isn't it?" Ferb asked, also looking up.

* * *

><p>"Come on Dawn!" Eliza Fletcher shouted at her best friend. She checked the stopwatch I her hand. "You've almost beaten your time."<p>

"You said that five minutes ago." Dawn complained as she tried to keep the stack of books on her head from falling.

"Well, now I mean it." She checked the watch again. "Overtime! You have beaten your previous time!" she exclaimed while laughing.

Dawn had bright red hair that is the color of the flame that burns within her. She had made Eliza become a little less proper and a little more _fun. _Her emerald eyes were always filled with either excitement or resentment. Her curly hair went down to the middle of her back. That was the way she was and how she loved to be.

"We should probably start packing our bags for when we go to America." Eliza suggested.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet your cousins." Dawn said while grabbing her guitar.

"So we need clothes, toiletries, and any books we want to read, or balance." Eliza said, starting to check the list.

"My guitar is coming too." Dawn stated while putting it in its case.

"Of course. You never go anywhere without your guitar." Eliza smiled and went to grab the suitcases out of her closet.

"Or my picture." Dawn grabbed a picture off of the drawer near her. On it was her parents, her older brother, her younger sister, and her. She was only two years old when she moved away. The only reason she knew about her siblings was because of that picture.

"Aww. You were so cute!" Eliza called from behind her.

"Yeah. Into the suitcase you go." Dawn said to the picture before setting it inside the case next to her.

"I can't wait until we get there!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's gonna be a lot of fun. I'm glad Candace is only fifteen."

Eliza put her hands on her hips. "I'm only sixteen!"

"Well, I'm fourteen. Now we just wasted ten seconds of our lives."

Dawn picked up her guitar and started singing.

_I just wasted_

_Ten seconds of your life._

"Was the song necessary?" Eliza asked Dawn while rolling her eyes.

"Yes. Songs are always necessary." Dawn stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, you and your flame-covered black guitar can sing all the time in America."

"Why did you just describe my guitar in that sentence?" Dawn asked, confused.

"Well, how else would the audience know what your guitar looks like?" Eliza asked like it was obvious.

"Umm. Context?" Dawn pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Eliza drawled out.

"So all we have to do is-" Dawn stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Eliza and she had been walking around in circles. She looked down at the suitcases. "Eliza, which one is mine?"

Eliza looked down as well. "I'm not sure."

They started searching through the suitcases before discovering they had packed almost the same things.

"Wait!" Dawn called suddenly.

Eliza looked up at her. "Yes?"

"My suitcase has my picture in it." Dawn recalled.

"Right!" Eliza looked down in the bottom of the case she was digging through. She stopped when she found the picture of her friend's family. "This is yours."

Dawn and Eliza switched cases before Eliza brought up a solution to the switched cases.

"So we don't switch them again, let's put these stickers on them."

Dawn looked at the stickers. "Ah. Stickers with our names on them. Smart."

"Okay." Eliza picked up her sticker when she noticed something.

Dawn had noticed too. "The sticker has your full name doesn't it?"

"Yes." Eliza answered. "It says Elizabeth Fletcher. Or course Mum would put my full name."

"At least she spelt it right."

Eliza nodded and stuck the sticker on.

A sudden wind blew in through the open window in the room and picked up Dawn's sticker.

"Oh no you don't wind." She plucked it out of the air and stuck it on her bag.

* * *

><p>Midnight and Ferb wouldn't know what that sticker said or how much of a role that girl played in their lives until later but when they did; they were certainly in for a surprise.<p>

On the sticker said the two little words that meant everything.

_Dawn Star_

**Sorry if it seems short. I am typing this at eleven thirty and I am quite tired.**

**I promised myself I would update Midnight Girl on the first (half) day of summer vacation.**

**Dawn Star was made up by Mrs. Awesome77879 so give her a round of applause!**

**Carpe Diem, IzzieGS**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey! Here is chapter 10 of Midnight Girl!**

**Nothing much to say here.**

**I don't own anything or anyone except Midnight!**

**And the (sort of) plot.**

**Enjoy!**

"Come on Dawn!" Eliza shouted impatiently from outside the family's car.

"I'm coming!" Dawn shouted back while hopping out of the car.

Phineas and Ferb ran up to the girls and said hello. Phineas hugged Eliza before grabbing her suitcase and running in the house with it. Ferb grabbed Dawn's when he saw the name sticker. He went to go look at Dawn and realized she looked a lot like a certain girl he knew.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"You look a lot like my friend. You have the same last name as her too." He said.

Just as he said that, Midnight poked her head over the gate and saw them. She ran over to the car and introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Midnight. Are you Ferb's cousin?" she asked while pointing at Eliza. Eliza nodded. "Okay, so you must be Dawn." She said, now pointing at said person.

Dawn was shocked. If this was the girl Ferb was talking about, then that was her little sister. The one she hadn't seen for twelve years. She decided she had nothing to lose. She was going to ask questions.

"Yes. I have some questions for you." She started. "Are your parents dead? Did they die when you were six? Is your birthday March 31? Is your full name Midnight Star?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes. How did you know?" Midnight asked, really confused. She was wondering why this girl knew so much about her.

"Uhh. Midnight, you might not believe me but…" she took a deep breath and grabbed Midnight's shoulders. "Midnight, I'm your sister."

Everyone was staring at Dawn. Suddenly Eliza spoke up. "Don't you think you could be jumping to conclusions?"

"No." Dawn ran over to her suitcase and opened it. She reached in and grabbed her picture. She took it out of the frame and showed the back to them. "See?" She started reading it. "From left to right: James Star, Magenta Star, Midnight Star, Dawn Star, and Dusk Star."

"Okay. James and Magenta are my parents. Midnight is me. Dawn is you; I guess you're my sister. Who's Dusk?" Midnight said, trying to sort things out.

Dawn snorted. "Oh. He's your-" she got cut off by a dog running in the street.

It was a Siberian husky that was just running like there was no tomorrow towards Midnight. When he got close enough, he jumped up so his front paws were on her.

"You're a pretty dog aren't you? What's your name?" she asked the dog.

She soon heard what sounded like someone running towards them.

"Bane! Bane come back here!" The voice called.

"Is your name Bane? Is that your owner?" she continued to ask the dog questions.

The person got closer until he was right with them.

"Bane, why did you run off again?" he walked forward and grabbed his dog.

The boy had gray hair that fell in face and covered his right eye. His left eye was green. Although you couldn't see it, his right eye was violet. He looked about seventeen and he also had pale skin.

"Hi. Is that your dog?" Eliza asked. The boy nodded. "What's your name?" she asked.

The boy continued to pet his bog and didn't look up when he said, "Dusk Star. Why?"

Since he hadn't looked up, he couldn't see the faces of the people around him.

"Who did you say he was again?" Midnight asked Dawn.

"I didn't."

"Well, who is he?"

"Well, Midnight, he's our brother."

That is when he raised his head. "What?"

"Hello. My name is Dawn Star and that's my little sister Midnight."

"Are you our brother?" Midnight asked.

Dusk didn't pay attention to her question, though. He was only staring at Dawn.

"Dawn?" he shook his head. "I haven't seen my sister Dawn since I was five."

"Exactly. I left when I was two years old. You left when you were five. Midnight stayed. She was two months old." Dawn explained.

"I had a sister named Midnight. The first thing people thought when they saw her was 'why are her violet?' I always hid my eye behind my hair. But that means you are my sisters. The Star Trio is back together!" he called.

"The Star Trio?" Dawn asked when we little.

"The Star Trio… I like it." She changed her voice so it was like those announcers on superhero movies and/or shows. "The Star Trio! Together they hold immense power!"

The others laughed at the random announcement when Ferb suddenly became confused.

"Wait. Why have you guys not seen each other ever before? I get that Dawn lives in England, but what about Dusk?"

Dusk looked over. "Okay, two things. One, I did not know you were there." Ferb shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Two, I live in Canada so it makes sense we would never see each other.

"Okay. That does make sense."

"Quick question, I can change landscapes, is that un-normal or a family trait?" Midnight asked.

Dusk turned around so he was no longer facing Ferb and was instead facing her. "Normal."

Dawn looked over too. "I'm not the only one?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Eliza asked, while Ferb did not look fazed at all.

"Does that kid over there know everything or does he just have no emotions?" Dusk asked.

"Possibly both." Eliza joked.

"Eliza! He's your cousin!" Midnight shouted. She turned around so that she was facing Dusk. "He knows about the powers thing and he doesn't show a lot of emotion."

"Okay. To answer that girl's question, every Star is born with powers. They are totally random. Suitably fitting the child's personality. My power is shape-shifting." Dusk explained.

"Mine is shifting the world around me." Midnight said.

"Mine is being able to catch things on fire."

Phineas walked out of the house and into the yard. On a tray he had glasses of lemonade. He looked up and saw all the people talking. He saw a boy he didn't know in the group too. He walked up to them.

"Hey, what did I miss?"

**Okay. So that's the next chapter.**

**I don't own either Dawn and/or Dusk Star. They were created by the other two members of the real-life Star Trio.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. Right now I have 160 reviews on all my stories.**

**This story has 46 of them!**

**Thanks again for all you guys reviewing and I really hope you guys like this story.**

**Two quick announcements that I put down here because I am not sure if people actually read the top, but they always read the bottom:**

**One, (This has nothing to do with the story) Go USA for beating Scotland yesterday at the soccer game.**

**Two, I would like for everyone to know that this story is now dedicated to my friend Greg. He was so nice to everyone and I now write this story for him.**

**R.I.P. Greg**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hey! Sorry for not updating for a while! I was on vacation for a few days and had writers block. Luckily it's gone now and I have written this chapter and most of the next.**

**I won't update for a while again because I am going on my patrol field trip for a week.**

**I forgot to put disclaimers for the OCs in the last chapter.**

**Dawn Star belongs to Mrs. Awesome77879**

**Dusk Star and Bane belong to DDsweetieMCR**

**Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney!**

**Enjoy!**

Midnight stood as tall as tall as she could. She felt so high in the sky. The tree seemed taller tonight. Almost as if she could reach the stars.

"What are you doing?" Ferb asked.

"I don't know. The tree seems taller tonight."

"Maybe it is. Maybe it's been growing. Trees do tend to do that."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." She pushed him out of the tree. Ferb fell a couple inches before landing on another branch.

"Was that necessary?" Ferb asked. Just as he did, a little gray mouse ran by the bottom of the tree and climbed up next to them unnoticed.

Midnight climbed down next to Ferb. "Yes it was necessary." She leaned over and kissed Ferb softly on the lips. "It always is."

The mouse almost dropped out of the tree. _What was that? Was Midnight? No. She couldn't be. Could she?_

"Okay. We're gonna play the favorites game." Midnight stated.

"Ok. Color." Ferb started.

"Black." Midnight answered. "You?"

"I tell people it's green. But it's really purple."

"Ok. Book."

"The Odyssey or Hunger Games trilogy."

"The Odyssey? You know, I never have read that, nor will I until high school probably, but it sounds cool. Mine is the Hunger Games trilogy."

Ferb nodded. "Flower?"

"Rose. It is beautiful and smells nice but it has thorns."

"Interesting. Tulips. They are beautiful and intelligent too. They open up in the morning, close before nightfall, and they turn towards the sun."

"Tulips symbolize declaration of love. Did you know that?"

"Well I did. Roses mean love. Did _you _know _that_?"

The mouse continued to stare at them. _Is Midnight dating that boy who seems to have no emotions?_

"What are the lyrics of Rue's lullaby?" Ferb asked.

"Well you would have to stay awake to find out." Midnight said.

"Of course." Ferb took a sip of his energy drink.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
>And when again they open, the sun will rise.<em>

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you.<em>

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<br>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.<em>

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you.<em>

_Badadadada..._

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<br>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.<em>

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you."<em>

Midnight scooted closer to Ferb. "And tonight I mean it."

As they leaned in for another kiss, the mouse ran off to find Dawn. They were going to talk about their little sister having a boyfriend.

**And that's it. Hope you liked!**

**Good night!**

**Carpe Diem, IzzieGS**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I'm back! I wrote this chapter in D.C. **

**I own nothing but Midnight and the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dusk went to tell Dawn, but he couldn't find her. He decided to tell Eliza instead. Eliza's expression was pretty much expected from a teenage girl.<p>

"What? OMG, that's so cute!" she started asking Midnight questions the second she saw her the next day.

Midnight ran out the door and into the backyard after about the forty-fifth questions

"Your cousin is insane." She told Phineas after she ran up to the machine he was currently building.

"Aren't we all?" he asked while screwing a bolt into a metal sheet.

"Yeah, but she won't leave me alone." Midnight complained.

"About what?" he asked.

Eliza ran through the open door. She answered Phineas' question by shouting, "Ferb got a girlfriend!" and running back inside.

"Ferb got a…" Phineas stared at where Eliza was then back at Midnight. She could almost see the gears turning in his head. "You're Ferb's girlfriend? You and Ferb are dating?" She nodded. Phineas thought for a moment before smiling deviously.

"What are you smiling about?" Midnight asked, getting worried. Phineas ran in the door and grabbed the handle. Then he started saying one of the most annoying things ever.

"Midnight and Ferb, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

He didn't get farther than that because Midnight started to sprint towards him. He slammed the door shut and ran to the stairs. Midnight ran in right behind him and went up the stairs three at a time.

"What are you doing?" Candace called after the pre-teens.

"Running from Ferb's girlfriend who is currently trying to attack me." He saw Midnight glaring at him and hid behind his sister.

Ferb opened the door to the boys' room and walked into the hallway. He saw the people in there and raised an eyebrow.

Phineas poked his head out from behind Candace and said, "Your girlfriend is trying to attack me."

"You shouldn't have said what you did." She countered.

"I'm sorry. Can you not kill me?" he asked.

"Fine." She looked over as she heard footsteps running up the stairs. Isabella ran over to them.

"Hey Phineas." She said. She practically had hearts in her eyes the way she was looking at him. "Watcha doin?"

Phineas looked up and smiled when he saw Isabella. His smile disappeared as he made a fake scared face. "I'm hoping that if I get out from behind Candace I will not be attacked."

"You won't. I promise." Midnight said.

Phineas walked over so he was beside Isabella. "Okay, so it's around the time our machine disappears and we have-"

"Who wants pie?" Linda called up to the kids.

"Me!" all of them called before racing down the stairs.

* * *

><p>After they ate their pie they were trying to decide what to do next.<p>

"Maybe we could go to the park." Isabella suggested. Just as she said that though, it started raining. "Well, I better get home before the rain gets-" the rain started pouring so hard that they couldn't see two feet out the window. "worse." She finished.

"I guess we're all stuck here for now." Phineas concluded.

"Where are Eliza and Dawn?" Midnight asked.

"Up in the attic." Candace answered as she walked in from the kitchen. "Dawn's trying to write some new song and Eliza's helping her."

"Ok. What do you want to do?" Midnight asked, wanting to do wanting to do something other than stand there.

"How about human knot?" Isabella put forward her idea.

"What's that?" Phineas asked, curious to see what the new game was.

"Okay, you grab someone's hand on your left with your right hand, do the opposite and try to get untangled without letting go." Isabella explained.

"Sounds like fun!" Phineas beamed.

"Let's try it." Midnight said. Ferb nodded.

All the kids crossed their arms and tried to get untied. They didn't let go, but they all ended up on the ground. They all started laughing and got up.

"We could not get untangled." Midnight stated.

Meanwhile, Dawn just found out about her little sister's boyfriend from Eliza.

"You and Candace somehow get that boy alone in a room." She commanded.

Eliza ran downstairs and told Candace to get Phineas to help her with her phone while she got the girls to come upstairs to get "proper lady" training. As soon as they left, Dawn ran in. she lit her hand on fire and walked towards Ferb.

"Hello Dawn." He greeted, not noticing the flame. The power flickered before going out and leaving the fire as the only light source. Dawn raised her hand higher and started heading faster towards him. He immediately seamed scared and started backing away. He walked until his back hit the wall. He looked for somewhere to run but realized he was in a corner. Dawn walked right up to him.

She was inches from him when she finally said, "We need to talk. _Now._"

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter 12.<strong>

**I may draw the very last scene. I will tell you if I do. It'd be on dA.**

**The next chapter is coming soon. Here's a part to get you thinking:**

**He spotted Ferb and walked over. "Hello." He greeted the others. "You," he pointed at Ferb. "come with me."**

**That's all you get to read until I post next.**

**I just decided to put that line in.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Hello peoples! Okay, I did put up the picture of Ferb in the corner. It's on dA and is named Cornered Ferb. Check it out if you want!**

**This chapter has Ferb talking to **_**'the siblings' **_**in this chapter.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb! They belong to Jeff and Danny!**

**Dawn belongs to Mrs. Awesome77879**

**Dusk belongs to DDsweetieMCR**

**Midnight belongs to me!**

**Enjoy!**

Ferb gulped before asking, "Okay, w-what do we need to talk about?"

Dawn smiled evilly. "Why are you so nervous Ferb?"

Ferb's eyes darted to her hand. "Well, y-your hand is on fire and I still don't know what you want to t-talk about." He looked around her to the stairs.

"I know my hand is on fire. No one is coming either. Now we need to get something clear."

Ferb nodded vigorously. He was trying as hard as he could not to shake from fear. Dawn was very frightening when she wanted to be.

"You will _not_ talk my sister into doing _any_ wrong doings. If you do, I _will_ find you, and you _will_ pay. Got it?"

"G-got it."

Dawn unlit her hand and backed up. "Good," she said before walking upstairs.

Everyone walked downstairs to find a very scared Ferb.

"What happened?" Midnight asked.

"Your sister happened." He answered.

"Dawn scared you that much? What did she do?" Phineas asked.

"Fire." That was all Ferb could say before Dusk walked in.

He spotted Ferb and walked over. "Hello. He greeted the others. "You," he pointed at Ferb, "come with me."

Ferb gulped before standing up and walking behind Dusk. He turned around and looked Midnight.

_What's going on? _She mouthed.

_I have no idea, but I'm freaked out._ He mouthed back.

Dusk led Ferb into the basement and to a small couch. Dusk sat down and nodded down to the other end. "Why don't you sit down?"

Ferb sat down and looked at Dusk. Ferb still felt shaken from his experience with Dawn.

"What are your grades?" Dusk asked suddenly.

"I get high grades in all my classes." Ferb answered.

"Good." Dusk looked down at his hands and looked back at Ferb, not that Ferb noticed in the dark room. "So you like my sister?"

Ferb looked at his knees while answering, "Yes, I do."

"Okay. You need to know something." Dusk thought for a second. "Two things. First, I don't like you very much, but I'll give you a shot. Second if you hurt my sister, I will turn into a wolf, have Dawn light me on fire, and I will burn you and rip you to shreds. Then I will let Dawn have you." Dusk squinted his eyes so they were very thin slits. "And let's just say that if you survive, you will feel nothing but pain for the rest of your days."

Ferb felt even more afraid than when he was talking to Dawn.

"Do you understand?" Dusk asked.

"Yes, I-I understand completely." Ferb answered, starting to stutter again.

"Good." Dusk stood up and walked into the darkness.

Ferb stumbled blindly onto the ground level.

Right as he got in, he tripped and crashed into someone. The person started falling over before he caught them by the waist.

"Ferb?" Midnight asked.

Ferb let go of her waist and grabbed her hand. "Yes. How are we supposed to see?"

Midnight led him into a room with a fire lit. Ferb jumped at the sight of Dawn near the fire, but Midnight got him to sit on the ground.

"What do you want to do?" Isabella asked.

"How about telling scary stories?" Phineas said in a creepy tone.

"How about we don't." Ferb rejected.

"Why not?" Phineas asked.

"I don't need any scaring around here."

"How about singing near the fire?" Dawn suggested.

"Okay, I'll go first." Midnight said.

"What do you plan on singing?" Dawn asked.

"Something by Adam Lambert, duh." Midnight answered as if it were obvious.

"Of course, what song?"

Midnight thought for moment before singing:

_I wish that this night would never be over  
>There's plenty of time to sleep when we die<br>So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
>If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!<em>

_I don't wanna let a minute get away  
>Cause we got no time to lose<br>None of us are promised to see tomorrow  
>And what we do is ours to choose<em>

_Forget about the sunrise  
>Fight the sleep in your eyes<br>I don't wanna miss a second with you  
>Let's stay this way forever<br>It's only getting better if we want it to_

_You know I wish that this night would never be over  
>There's plenty of time to sleep when we die<br>So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
>If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!<em>

_It's so hard to think this could fade away  
>But what goes up must come down<br>Why can't we just live life with no consequence  
>And always live in the now<em>

_Forget about the sunrise  
>Fight the sleep in your eyes<br>I don't wanna miss a second with you  
>Let's stay this way forever<br>It's only gets better if we want it to_

_You know I wish that this night would never be over  
>There's plenty of time to sleep when we die<br>So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
>If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never<em>

_Ooooh, yeah  
>Ooooh, yeah, yeah<em>

_You know I wish that this night would never be over  
>There's plenty of time to sleep when we die<br>So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
>If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never<em>

"Cool song." Isabella said at the end of the song.

"Are we still not allowed to tell scary stories?" Phineas asked.

"No!" everyone answered at the same time.

"Fine. No scary stories."

Linda walked in the room. "Are you kids still awake? It's getting late; you should start getting to bed."

The kids all fell asleep except for Midnight. Dawn had gone up with the older girls earlier.

Midnight sat so she was right in front of the fire. She saw a shadow over her.

"Can't sleep?" a soft voice asked.

"No. You?" she looked over at the shadow.

"You always wake me up with your powers."

"So now you just wake up?"

"It became a habit. I wake up so I can see you and talk to you so…" He shrugged.

"Sit down." He sat next to her and put his arm around her. He made sure he wasn't too close to the fire and flinched when it rose slightly.

"What's wrong with you and the fire?" Midnight asked.

"Let's just say your siblings love you very much."

"Yeah. I love them too."

"Us older siblings tend to get over-protective." He chuckled.

"Ahh. Is that it? Dawn scared you with fire?' Midnight discovered.

"Kind of, but I would do the same for Phin."

"What did they do?"

"They made me promise to take very good care of you. Which I have every intention of doing."

"Well now I feel a lot safer." She leaned over and hugged him.

_Maybe he's not so bad… _Dusk thought before walking away.

**I started writing this last night but my dad sent me to bed at midnight. **

**Ehh, Midnight kept me company.**

**If you didn't read the top author's note, I did put up the picture of Ferb in a corner.**

**It's called Cornered Ferb.**

**Please review!**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Hello peoples!**

**This is chapter 14 of Midnight Girl.**

**You can ask the Star trio questions. Details at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb (c) Jeff and Danny**

**Dawn (c) Mrs. Awesome77879**

**Dusk and Daniel (c) DDsweetieMCR**

**Sleepwalker (c) Adam Lambert**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The group looked around at the instruments in front of them. They all walked to towards whatever instrument they played. Phineas went to the electric guitar, Ferb went to the harmonica, Candace got a bass guitar, Eliza got the harp, Isabella got a tambourine, and Midnight didn't move.<p>

Phineas strummed a few cords and looked up at her. "Don't play anything?"

"Uhh… no." Midnight looked around the room. Ferb was playing the kind of music people in jail play on movies. "I play my throat, does that count?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" Phineas asked gleefully.

Dawn and Dusk walked into the room followed by a boy the rest of the group did not recognize. He had brown spiked hair and hazel eyes. He smiled brightly when he saw everybody. He walked up to Midnight and smiled wider. He reached a hand forward and Midnight shook it.

"Are you related to Dusk?" He guessed.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" she wondered.

"The violet eyes." He answered. As he pulled his arm back, Midnight saw something that looked like a bottle of eye liner in his jacket pocket. He glanced around the room and saw the instrument he wanted to play. He grabbed the violin and started playing a tune that Phineas, Ferb, and Midnight recognized. Ferb walked over to the drums and in when he was supposed to. Phineas joined in on guitar and Midnight started singing. Dawn joined in backup too.

_I saw a picture of you  
>Hanging in an empty hallway<br>I heard a voice that I knew  
>And I couldn't walk away<br>It took me back to the end  
>Of everything<br>I taste it all I taste it all  
>The tears again<em>

_Outside the rain's fallin' down_  
><em>There's not a drop that hits me<em>  
><em>Scream at the sky but no sound<em>  
><em>Is leavin' my lips<em>  
><em>It's like I can't even feel<em>  
><em>After the way you touched me<em>  
><em>I'm not asleep but I'm not awake<em>  
><em>After the way you loved me<em>

_I can't turn this around_  
><em>I keep running into walls that I can't break down<em>  
><em>I said I just wander around<em>  
><em>With my eyes wide shut because of you<em>  
><em>I'm a sleepwalker (walker) walker walker<em>  
><em>I'm a sleepwalker(walker) walker walker<em>

_Let me out of this dream_  
><em>Everywhere that I go<em>  
><em>I see another memory<em>  
><em>And all the places we used to know<em>  
><em>They're always there to haunt me<em>  
><em>I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely<em>  
><em>You're everything that I want<em>  
><em>But you don't want me<em>

_I can't turn this around_  
><em>I keep running into walls that I can't break down<em>  
><em>I said I just wander around<em>  
><em>With my eyes wide shut because of you<em>  
><em>I'm a sleepwalker (walker) walker walker<em>  
><em>I'm a sleepwalker(walker) walker walker<em>

_Let me out of this dream, dream_  
><em>Let me out of this dream<em>

Phineas leaned over his guitar and started to play his solo in the song. When he finished, Midnight continued to sing._  
>I can't turn this around<em>

_I keep running into walls that I can't break down_

_I said I just wander around_

_With my eyes wide shut because of you_

_I'm a sleepwalker (walker) walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker (walker) walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker (walker) walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker (walker) walker walker_

_Let me out of this dream_

"How did everyone but me know that song?" Isabella asked.

"Midnight." Everyone but Daniel answered.

"Okay… but how did-"

"Let us go outside and look at rainbows!" Dusk called before she could finish her question.

"Rainbows?" Phineas questioned.

"Yeah, doesn't Isabella like rainbows?" Midnight asked back.

"Yeah. Let's go look at rainbows!" Isabella replied enthusiastically.

"Or if it's cleared up, we could hang outside." Dawn suggested.

"Yeah." Eliza suggested.

"I could make a special zucchini dish my mom taught me." Isabella looked over beside her to see Phineas staring at her with an eye brow raised. "I meant… uhh… cucumber dish." She laughed nervously. "Not zucchini. Why would I say zucchini?" she laughed again. "Ha ha ha… Just ignore me."

"What was all that about?" Dawn asked.

"Uhh, I just don't like zucchini." Phineas admitted.

"Okay… Let's see how the weather is outside. I want to get out of the house." Midnight started heading towards the door.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed before walking behind her.

Midnight ran into the dry backyard and looked up. "Well it's cloudy but I don't know if it's gonna-" She got cut off by rain pouring on her. The rain was biting at her skin with cold. "The r-r-rain is c-c-cold." She stuttered as she ran back inside.

"I hope you don't get a cold." Dusk worried.

"It's not that bad." Midnight said before sneezing.

"Someone get her a towel and convince her to lie down." Dawn commanded.

"Okay. I'll lie down and rest." Midnight walked over to the couch. "I will also start to find ways to stay un-bored." She mentioned before curling up. Her brother walked up and wrapped her in the towel he had gotten.

"Sleeping's a way to stay entertained." He grinned before walking back over to Daniel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hee hee Phineas doesn't like zucchini.<strong>

**Okay, I would really enjoy if you guys would stop by thestartrio. tumblr. com without the spaces and ask Dawn, Dusk, or Midnight a question. You can also ask Daniel questions.**

**I will answer the questions with pictures and put them on dA.**

**Please, just ask a question and review!**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Hello peoples! I made a long chapter! Yay!**

**It's 6 pages in my notebook. Let's see how long it is here.**

**Phineas and Ferb (c) Jeff and Danny**

**Skyrim (c) Bethesda Software**

**Dawn (c) Mrs. Awesome77879**

**Daniel (c) DDsweetieMCR**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Midnight woke up to find the first thing she would see would be a triangle-shaped head. Phineas saw her looking at him and straightened up.<p>

"Yay! You're up!" he cheered.

Yeah, I am." She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the couch. "How long was I asleep?"

"You fell asleep around 5; it's around 7…" he stopped and did the math. "You've been asleep for about 14 hours."

"14 hours." She started to get worried.

"Don't stress out. We talked to your uncle earlier. He didn't seem to care. He also said you need to get your-" he shivered. "school supplies."

Linda walked in the room and added, "We need to get your school supplies out too. School does start in ten days."

"Don't remind me." Phineas had a small frown.

"What? You don't like school?" Midnight asked.

"What's there to like?"

"Music class, art class, other resources." Midnight listed.

"My favorite time of the day is lunchtime. Ferb and I have time to build small things and or come up with plans for the weekend." Phineas explained.

"Ten days left of summer, what to do, what to do…" Midnight thought.

"We need to make these days count. Even more than we have been." He put a finger on his chin. "That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!"

"Okay, what is that?" Midnight asked.

"First we eat breakfast. Then we build a machine that teleport us into any game we put in!" he explained.

"Yay! Breakfast!" they both jumped up and headed into the kitchen. Dawn, Eliza, Candace, and Ferb were all finished with breakfast.

"Great you guys are here. Now everyone say something completely random." Dawn commanded.

"Today do gonna we're what know I!" Phineas called.

"Do it like a breadfish!" Midnight shouted.

"Mythical old-timing bathing suit named Klimpiloon!" Dawn exclaimed after her sister.

"Don't need a dictionary!" Eliza sang.

Silence from Ferb.

They all headed outside and started building. Midnight and Isabella went to go get some games while everyone else set the machine up.

"What kind of game were you thinking of?" Isabella asked when they got to the store.

"Skyrim. You?" Midnight headed to the through the store to find the M games.

"Skyrim? Isn't that a little-" Isabella tried to find what word she was thinking of.

"Awesome? Epic? Extraordinary?" Midnight guessed.

"Violent." She finished.

"Yeah it is. But the game is really fun."

"If you say so."

The girls ended up buying a racing game, a dancing game, a karaoke game, and Skrim.

"Yay! I'm gonna be dragon-born! I hope." Midnight said, excited they got the game she wanted.

"Everyone can go in whatever game they want out of the four." Phineas said when he put all the games in the consul. The screen split into quarters, each one holding a different game. Everyone had to put on a strap around their wrist like a bracelet and had to select what game they wanted. After they all got in, the games began.

Candace and Dawn went to the karaoke game, Isabella and Eliza were dancing away in the dancing game, Ferb was racing his car, and somehow Midnight convinced Phineas to play Skyrim with her.

"Eww. They just beheaded that guy! If my hands weren't tied behind my back, I would cover my eyes." Phineas complained.

"Well don't. When I go up, a dragon will land on that building. Stay put, and I'll come to you. Move and you're on your own. Deal?" Midnight planned.

"Okay. Watch the dragon. Don't move."

"When the dragon comes and we start running, fend for no one but me and you until a guy helps us. No one else." She continued to order.

"Does the dragon breathe fire?" Phineas asked.

"Yes. And it will burn people, but we won't let it burn us." Midnight laughed and walked up to the podium and waited for the dragon. When it flew up, everyone gaped.

"That looks bigger in person." Midnight took off running to Phineas just as the dragon spotted them.

"Run!" Phineas shouted before with Midnight slightly in front of him.

"No. I say we just let the dragon burn us to death." Midnight replied sarcastically. Buildings started to collapse around them and there was smoke and ash everywhere.

"Do we have anything to fight with?" Phineas asked as the dragon walked right in front of them.

"No, we're dead. Any last words?" Midnight asked.

"Yep. Game over." Phineas said as the dragon spit his fire onto them.

Midnight sat up with a start and saw the Flynn-Fletcher backyard around her and people were appearing in it. Phineas was lying down with a frightened look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked.

"That was awesome!" Phineas shouted before jumping up. "Let's-" the machine got hit by a green beam and grew a little bit before imploding. "Never mind."

"Told you." Midnight said quietly to Isabella.

"I guess you could consider this day seized." Ferb announced.

"Yes, yes you could." Phineas agreed. "Hey, did the games disappear with the machine?"

Dawn walked over to the gaming consul left. "No, they're still here."

"Yay!" Phineas ran over and popped Skyrim into its case. "This game was really fun. Well, before we died."

"Midnight, what kind of game did you have my brother playing?" Ferb asked.

Nothing that didn't help him seize the day." She answered.

* * *

><p><strong>And finished!<strong>

**It is 4 pages on Word!**

**Okay I got… zero questions. So you can also ask them in your review.**

**I have a picture of Midnight and Phineas in the wagon in Skyrim. It's called Stuck in Skyrim.**

**Please comment and ask!**

**Carpe Diem, IzzieGS**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Hola mi amigos!**

**This chapter is based off of yesterday being Independence Day here.**

**Phineas and Ferb (c) Jeff and Danny**

**Dawn (c) Mrs. Awesome 77879**

**Firework (c) Katy Perry**

**Katy Perry (c) Katy Perry**

**Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, today we're gonna make firecrackers that we can control. You can make them into you and move them around." Phineas explained to his friends.<p>

"Sounds like fun!" Isabella exclaimed a little _too_ enthusiastically. Of course, being Phineas, he didn't notice.

"Yay! I'm gonna be a firework." Midnight smiled and started humming Firework by Katy Perry.

"Everyone gets to be one." Phineas headed over to a table with a sheet over it. "Isabella?"

She grabbed the sheet and shouted "Abbra Copocus!" and lifting the sheet to reveal nothing. "Sorry, I love doing that." She put the sheet back over the object. When she took it off this time, there was a table lined with fireworks with names written on each one.

"Everyone grab one and meet back here at sunset." Phineas instructed.

* * *

><p>Everyone looked at the little tubes.<p>

"Who wants to light theirs first?" Phineas asked.

"Me!" Midnight shouted first.

"Okay. Light 'er up!" the firework sparked slightly before becoming a full person. Midnight raised her arm and the sparks raised an arm.

"I got it." She ran over and tapped Phineas and Isabella on their heads. Her spark creature tapped the wicks on their fireworks and set them off.

"Oh. You started it. I did not think of that. Light everyone else's!" Phineas yelled. The three ran around tapping the others on their heads.

"Watch this!" Midnight exclaimed as she made her creature fling sparks at Dawn. "Oops."

"Ha ha. Funny sis." Dawn turned and sent a huge flame ball at Midnight.

"Ahh!" she ducked out of the way just in time. The ball flew past her and hit Eliza's firework. "You could have set me on fire!" Midnight started to get higher in the sky as the ground under her feet started rising, making a tall pillar the girl stood on.

"Midnight! Dawn!" Phineas ran over to them while everyone else ignored them. "Midnight, come down! Dawn, do not shoot her with fire."

"She shot me with spark." Dawn complained.

"That doesn't mean you shoot her with _fire_! Shoot her person or something instead!" Phineas gestured to the girl. "You don't want to her your sister do you?"

"I guess not."

"Okay good." Phineas stuck his hands in his pockets. Though he yanked them out almost immediately to catch himself when he fell because a blur of green fire ran past.

The green fire knocked over a pink one before running off again.

"Ferb! I will get you for that!" Isabella yelled as her person got up and charged at his.

"Let us join in!" Phineas called before running over and poking Ferb on the shoulder. "You're it!" he shouted. He took off running in the opposite direction.

Sparks were flying everywhere. "Do not make me disappear! Or burst into flames! Or any of that!" Midnight yelled.

"Well if you disappear we can always use Buford's life-sized model of you in any photos we need. The police will never know." Phineas said as creepily as he could.

"Please do not freak me out right now." Midnight watched as her spark creature dimmed down to nothing. The other creatures died until the yard was only lit by stars.

Phineas lied in the grass. "Eight more days." He stated somewhat randomly.

"Yeah. But we will be able to seize those too." Isabella said.

"Of course." Phineas smiled to himself in the dark. He was having a great time hanging out with his friends. The crickets were chirping…

Just as he got comfortable he heard, "See you guys tomorrow!" and then got lifted into the air and dropped.

He saw his brother, Isabella, and Midnight standing over him laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Midnight joked.

"You're lucky you're my brother's girlfriend."

"Well, I actually have to go now. Bye!" she walked out of the yard.

"I have to go too. Bye Phineas." Isabella walked over to her house.

"Yeah, let's hit the hay." Phineas yawned and walked inside. "Can you believe we stayed up longer than the girls?"

"They need their 'beauty sleep'." Ferb said, adding quotation marks around 'beauty sleep' with his fingers.

"Well, tomorrow's a new day for a new adventure." Phineas whispered before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter is kinda short.<strong>

**2 days down, 8 to go.**

**Just to let you guys know, there are going to be 10 more chapters in this story.**

**I have a story planned for when I finish though.**

**Please ask the star trio questions and review!**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Hey it's been a while since I updated but I am here. **

**Sorry if you think the chapter isn't as good as it could be. I lost inspiration half way through and got writer's block.**

**It's kinda short too. But, you know, they next chapter will make it up. (Hopefully) :)**

**Phineas and Ferb (c) Jeff and Danny**

**Dawn and Rob (c) Mrs. Awesome77879**

**Dusk and Daniel (c) DDsweetieMCR**

**Hunger Games (c) Suzanne Collins**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Today's Django's birthday!" Phineas exclaimed.<p>

"Who's Django?" Eliza asked.

"Jenny's little brother." Candace answered.

"And who's Jenny?" Dawn questioned.

"My friend."

"What did everyone get for his birthday?" Midnight asked her friends.

"Ferb and I got him a set of new paints." Phineas stated. Ferb nodded.

"I got him some new canvases." Isabella said.

"The four of us got him some boxes and separators so he can organize his materials." Replied Eliza, referring to herself, Dawn, Candace, and Midnight.

"So everyone got him a present and there will not be any last-minute shopping." Phineas looked at his phone when it started beeping.

"What's it say? Is it about the party?" Candace quickly asked.

"It says he has a fourteen year old brother that's coming to his party." Phineas repeated.

Dawn's eyes widened suddenly. "What's his name?" she questioned, obviously trying to keep from seeming excited.

"Robert Brown, but he goes by Rob." Phineas checked the time on his phone. "Also, the party starts in twenty minutes."

"If you went into the Hunger Games, who would die first?" Midnight asked, reading out of a question book.

Everyone thought for a moment before answering Phineas. Said boy was still puzzling when he heard them say his name.

"Hey! You guys think I would die first?" Phineas asked, offended.

"You're too soft." Candace agreed.

"Whatever."

They all grabbed the gifts they got for Django and headed out.

* * *

><p>The house had people entering and exiting constantly. Most of the people were heading outside where the DJ was. Everyone else was hanging out inside.<p>

"And that is why I do not make lawn gnomes angry." Phineas finished.

"So they all just fell out of the sky?" Eliza quizzed.

"Yeah. It was really crazy!" Django emphasized just how crazy it was by acting it out.

"We now should be afraid of lawn gnomes." Rob warned as he walked in. Dawn looked over at him and could not help staring. He looked like Django except taller and more teenager-looking.

"Hey, I'm Dawn." She greeted as she walked up to him.

"Rob." He introduced while also staring at the girl.

"Let's all go hang out in the kitchen for no apparent reason unless you're fourteen." Midnight proposed.

Since Midnight walked in the kitchen first, she saw Dusk and Daniel in there talking.

"Please Dusk?" Daniel begged.

"No usagi, not now." Dusk answered.

"Please." Daniel tried again.

"I said not now sweetie. Later."

"Hate to break it up, but everyone else are gonna come in behind me." Midnight interrupted. The boys blushed deeply at the fact someone had heard their conversation.

Surely enough, the rest of the group walked in soon after Midnight did.

"Hey guys!" Phineas greeted.

"We are sooo talking later." Midnight whispered in Dusk's ear.

"It's cake time!" Mrs. Brown announced from the other room.

"We just got in here!" Candace complained.

"Well, now we're leaving." Midnight stated.

Dawn and Rob were having what looked like a wonderful conversation on the couch.

"Hey it looks like I'm leaving, but here's my number so you can text me." Dawn said while handing Rob a small slip of paper.

"Let's go eat cake and give Django his presents!"

* * *

><p><strong>542 words? (Not including A.N.) I feel so bad.<strong>

**The next chapter will be waaay longer. I promise.**

**Please leave a review down there.**

**Carpe Diem, IzzieGS**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter18

**What is this? Kala is actually updating Midnight Girl? You can thank Ms. Awesome77879 for that. She was like, "Update or I will kill Magnus!" You guys probably don't know who he is though…**

**I have over ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS?! YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING!**

**I feel soooo bad for not updating in foshizzles! Here is the chapter that I have written for you wonderful peoples!**

**Phineas and Ferb belong to Jeff and Danny! Dawn and Rob belong to Ms. Awesome77879. Dusk and Daniel belong to DDsweetieMCR! I do not own any things from Summer Waves! I own Midnight and the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Midnight walked down the street wondering what the Flynn-Fletchers had planned for the day. She walked into their backyard and saw Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb in their bathing suits putting on sunscreen.<p>

"What are we to be doing today?" she asked the group.

"Our mom is taking us to the waterpark," Phineas answered.

"Yeah, you coming?" Isabella invited.

"I would, but I don't have a bathing suit with me."

Dawn shouted from Candace's window, "Never fear! I have an extra bathing suit right here! It's too small for me anyway."

Midnight ran upstairs and changed. When she came downstairs she was wearing a pink one-piece and a slight frown.

"What's wrong?" Phineas asked when he saw her frown.

Midnight looked down at her bathing suit. "It's pink."

Isabella crossed her arms and cocked a hip. "What's wrong with pink?"

"Well, nothing's wrong with pink when it's _you_, but I do not like wearing pink."

"Well you have to deal with it unless you feel like going in your normal clothes," Dawn stated behind her.

"Why do you have this?" Midnight asked her older sister.

Dawn looked at it for another second before turning to Eliza. "I have no idea. Eliza, why do I have that?"

"You have it because when we were little your grandparents bought you that bathing suit. Like Midnight, you did not like the suit because of it being pink. My guess is that you hid it in that suitcase and told them you lost it to get a new one," Eliza guessed.

"No Star children like pink," Midnight joked.

"Nope! Let's go to the waterpark!" Phineas bounced up and ran to their red van.

* * *

><p><span>Midnight and Ferb POV<span>

The car ride there was long and energized. Everyone was talking about what slides they would go on and how much longer they thought it would take to get there.

When they finally got to the park, they all split off into theirs pairs/group. Ferb with Midnight, Phineas with Isabella, and Candace, Eliza, and Dawn all in a group.

They all planned a time to meet each other again to get lunch later. Phineas and Isabella ran off to a ride called _Flash Flood. _The teenagers went off to _Turtle Creek_. Ferb and Midnight walked over to a tall ride called _Pirate's Passage_. It was a long black tube going straight down before going horizontal and then dropping again.

Midnight smiled largely. "That looks awesome! It has drops!"

Ferb walked over to the tubes and grabbing one. "So what are we waiting for?"

The two ran up the stairs while trying to keep the inner tube from falling over the edge. If you actually did look over the railing you could have seen that some people had failed that mission. When they got to the top, there was only one pair of people in front of them. They were both thankful for the emptiness of the park; it kept any longs lines from forming.

The life guard smiled at the pre-teens when they sat in the tube. "You guys first-timers?" When they nodded, he smiled wider. "Don't worry, you'll looove it." He drawled out before pushing them forward into a pitch-black drop.

Midnight laughed as she felt her stomach drop. Oh how she loved the feeling of falling but being stable at the same time. To her the ride ended all too quickly.

When they stood up and walked out of the end tube, Midnight looked around. "What next? We must ride everything. Wait, what about that giant bucket over there?" she pointed at what was, indeed, a giant bucket that had continual water pouring into it. "Let's go under it!"

They got under it just as its warning bell started to ring. A little girl who was around the age of four or five ran and stood beside Midnight. She had just stopped as the water came down. Midnight was surprised by how strong the water was. She turned her head so the water wasn't crashing into her face. She had to take a step back from the force. The little girl who was beside her had washed back a few feet and was lying on the ground.

Midnight laughed as the girl stood up and ran over to the little kids' playground.

"That was hilarious," she wheezed out a while later.

Ferb smiled. "It was kinda funny."

Midnight looked up at him and gave him a hard stare. "You are lying, Fletcher. You know that was really funny."

Ferb snorted. "Yeah, it was."

They went on many more rides before they had to go to the sub shop for lunch. After they all sat down, everyone else started to tell what had happened to their group.

* * *

><p><span>Dawn, Eliza and Candace POV<span>

The teenage girls went to the lazy river for a while and started swimming and racing each other. They loved to grab onto the ledge and see how long it took the jet to grab their feet and yank them under. They would laugh when the stream took them farther than they thought and they had to try and fight the current to get back to the steps out. They stopped and walked out to an area with two slides. One went straight down the whole way and one twisted around many times.

"Wonder who will get what," Dawn wondered out loud. They had run up the stairs and were deciding who would go down the left one and who would go down the right.

"I'm going on right. Left is unlucky for me," Eliza announced.

"I'm gonna wait until you two go down. I'm not taking any chances," Candace stated before walking back down the line.

"Wimp," Dawn muttered under her breath. "If you're taking the left one then I'm going to take the left."

Both girls smiled as they got ready to go down. The lifeguard nodded and they pushed themselves forward. Eliza started to slide down and she got nervous before she turned. As soon as she did she heard Dawn scream. "Victory." Eliza whispered as she twisted through the slide.

Candace saw a very annoyed Dawn come through the end of the straight tube. Eliza came out of the other one smiling. Dawn winced a little as she stood up.

"Are you all right?" Eliza asked her friend.

Dawn nodded her head. "I'm fine. I just went straight down and when I hit the bottom it hurt my legs."

Candace looked at the large clock nearby. "You can rest your legs at lunch. That's where we need to head to now."

"Yum! Subs!"

* * *

><p><span>Phineas and Isabella POV<span>

Phineas and Isabella ran off to the slide _Flash Flood, _a twisting ride that had inner tubes for two people. They grabbed one tube and stood in line for a couple of minutes. When it was their turn they got in the tube with Phineas in front and Isabella behind. Phineas was on a rant about ideas for inventions he and his brother had yet to do in the little time they had left.

Isabella smiled and laughed a little. "Phin, if you keep thinking about the future, you'll miss the present."

Phineas stopped mid-word and looked back at her. "Yeah, your right. I should keep my mind here. If I start ranting again just splash me."

Isabella reached her hand out and splashed him in the face. "That's for ranting earlier."

The lifeguard Sebastian rolled his eyes and took his foot from being in front of the tube. "What imaginations."

Both ten-year-olds got off of _Flash Flood_ looking as if it had actually flooded. They were both dripping wet head to toe but had the largest smiles on their faces.

They ran across the bridge hissing every time their feet touched the blazing metal surface. The flip-flops they had been wearing were on the other side and the bridge had cooked in the sun. Even after they had put their shoes on they could feel the heat wafted off of the bridge. They splashed their feet in _Turtle Creek_ and dried off a bit.

Phineas turned to look at his best friend. "Hey Izzie, what you do want to do?" he asked cheerfully.

"Izzie?" she questioned.

Phineas turned bright red as he realized he had called Isabella by the nickname he gave her in his head. "It's… uhh… a nickname I gave you?" he stuttered. His voice rose at the end to make his sentence sound like a question.

Isabella giggled at the blushing stuttering boy. "I like Izzie."

Phineas was still bright red when he muttered something about getting their lunch. Isabella grabbed Phineas's hand and dragged him over to the food court to meet his family and get something to eat. She could bet there would be many hungry people.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't updated in 2 months! I'm am sooooooooooo sorry! To try to make up the long wait, I wrote the longest chapter I have ever written before.<strong>

** Ms. Awesome77879 and I actually did all these things minus the betting which slide was which thing Eliza and Dawn did. Although she did go down **_**Lightning **_**and complain about how her legs hurt. Apparently if you talk about your story in the line of a slide at water park people will look at you oddly. Who knew?**

**My updates will become much quicker! Don't worry!**

**I have two previews for future chapters. Vote A or B in the next chapter and whatever one wins will be in the next chapters A.N.!**

**Please review wonderful people! They are what makes me write! They are my fuel!**

**Carpe Diem, **

**IzzieGS**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Ms. Awesome77879: Hello persons! You may be asking "Why is Haley here?" Well, I am here because our good friend Kala has died…**

**IzzieGS: You liar! Fear not! I am not dead!**

**Ms. Awesome77879: You ruined my plan! Anywho I'm here to force you to read my story Dawn Star Rewrite or else…**

**IzzieGS: Stop scaring the poor readers!**

**Ms. Awesome77879: Fine**

**IzzieGS: Thank you. *turns to audience* And thank you guys for the reviews, favorites, and faves! I don't own anything but Midnight and the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting inside the Flynn-Fletcher living room. The ground was covered in water from the rain that had poured all night.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Baljeet asked.

Dawn tapped her fingers in beat to a tune in her head. She gazed out the window and looked like she was thinking hard about something.

The children looked at Phineas expectantly. "Yeah, what are we gonna do? The ground is covered in puddles outside." Isabella sighed.

Phineas looked at the puddles and snapped his head back to them. "That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!"

A little while later the delivery trucks arrived with the supplies. They got to building what looked like giant legs. After that they poured water into area dug out of the ground.

"We are going to go giant puddle jumping!" Midnight exclaimed.

"Yep. Hey, where's Perry?" he asked as he looked around the yard.

Dawn and Candace ran through the yard talking about something and laughing.

"Where are they going?" Isabella questioned.

"Who knows? Let's get to giant puddle hopping!" Midnight ran over to the machine and jumped in.

"Buford wants in!" Buford called as he threw Baljeet in and followed after him.

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella climbed in; Phineas was at controls. "Prepare for jump!" He pressed a button on the control panel and a countdown started inside the area, which was being covered by a glass roof. When the countdown reached 2, Phineas shouted, "Hold tight!" and the thing launched itself into the first puddle.

* * *

><p>The glass covering retracted and the kids started to get out. Midnight stood to leave but tripped over the edge. It was only a second before a mud slide grew out of the ground for her to land on. It poured off onto the edge of one of the giant puddles. She walked over to the rest of the gang dripping water and covered in mud.<p>

At that moment a wolf ran out of the house followed by Daniel. The wolf jumped up and turned into Dusk half-way through the jump. "Oh hey, what's up?" he looked at the machine and Midnight's muddiness. "We missed everything didn't we?"

His little sister shook her head. "Well, I'm sure you didn't miss _everything,_" she had a knowing smile on her face.

Phineas was staring at Dusk, as was everyone else except Midnight. "I don't think I will ever get used to your powers," he said to the Stars.

They seemed not to hear him. Midnight started heading towards her brother. "I think I need a hug."

Dusk started to back away from her. "No hugs needed." He kept backing up until his back hit something hard… and dirty. The wall started to move towards his mud-covered sister. "No fair! That's cheating!"

"Nope, powers are not cheating," Midnight smiled deviously and reached forward to hug him.

Dusk, using last-minute thinking, turned into a hawk and soared up into the air. He glided around and then swooped down to stand next to Daniel again as if nothing had happened. He smiled and winked at her.

"I should have seen that coming."

Phineas talked, making the siblings remember their presence. "Never. Getting. Used. To That. Not to say it's not awesome."

Dawn ran inside the gate with a huge smile on her face. She paused when she saw the mess in the yard and then continued her running. She almost fell in a mud pit but didn't. "Take that mud," she told the pit.

"The mud isn't alive, Dawn," Daniel pointed out.

Dawn waved his comment away. "Technicalities."

Midnight had taken down her wall and was working on filling the pools up so the yard was back to normal. A flying robot monkey picked up the jumping machine and flew away. Midnight pointed a finger at it. "Should I even ask?"

The gang shook their heads. "No, no you should not," they said at the same time.

Sometime during all that had happened, Buford and Baljeet had left. Midnight filled another pool. Everything was silent for before Dawn stated that fact. "It's too quiet!"

A platform of earth came up to form a stage. On it was Dawn's guitar. Midnight didn't even look up form what she was doing, but the smile on her face was obvious.

Dawn darted to the stage and snatched her guitar up. She spent a moment tuning it before asking what she should sing. Before anyone could say anything, she snapped her fingers. "Got it," she mumbled. She strummed a few notes before she started singing.

_Now go stand in the corner _

_And think about what you did _

_Ha, time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer _

_And I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_

_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know _

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys _

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but haven't you heard?_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but I always get the last word_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_'Cause I don't think you do, oh_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_C'mon show me how much better you are_

_See you deserve some applause_

_'Cause you're so much better_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

She strummed the last note and was taken back to the real world by applause.

"You're an awesome singer! And guitar player!"

"Nice song choice!"

"Must be in the blood."

The comments varied. Midnight ran up to Dawn and wrapped her arms around her older sister's waist in a hug. She also covered Dawn in mud. "Ha. I finally got someone."

"You should have thought about that. Don't be surprised if your hair is on fire in the morning."

"I got you muddy! I didn't light you on fire! Plus, you don't even know where I live." Midnight crossed her arms.

Dawn smiled. An evil smile that held the secrets of its master. "I wouldn't be so sure about that dear sister."

* * *

><p><strong>That is what happens when: 1) it is almost midnight when I am writing this, and 2) Haley (Dawn) would not stop singing "Better Than Revenge" by Taylor Swift.<strong>

**You guys voted! And the results are in! The preview for later in Midnight Girl was… B! **

**Here it is for you wonderful peoples:**

"_**She opened her eyes and looked around. There was white everywhere and an annoying beeping noise. She realized she must have been in a hospital. A woman looked down at her and smiled. 'You're up.' The woman whispered.**_

'_**Yes, but how long was I out?'**_

_**The woman sighed. 'Over half a year.'"**_

**Did that get you guys suspicious? I hope it did.**

**Please review amazing chidlers! **

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Ms. Awesome77879: Something random!**

**IzzieGS: See, that's what happens when you tell Haley to say something random.**

**Ms. Awesome77879: I take things literally a lot.**

**IzzieGS: Yeah, whatever. Say the disclaimer!**

**Ms. Awesome77879: Kala owns nothing except 'Night and the plot!**

**Both: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The bright sun shone down on the Tri-State area. Life continued like always. Everywhere except for the Flynn-Fletcher household, of course.<p>

Dawn stalked down the stairs with frizzy that could rival Isabella's in humidity. She was trying unsuccessfully to brush the knots out. She finally gave up and slammed the brush down on the table. She sat down at the table, poured her cereal, and ate it in silence. A little while later Eliza trudged down the stairs. Well, she would have trudged, if it weren't so "unladylike."

"What happened? Why the down faces?" Phineas asked as he and Ferb slid down the banister.

"We're going back home today," Dawn explained.

Midnight and Isabella chose that moment to walk in the room. Their smiles dropped when they saw everyone else expressions. "What's up?" Midnight asked.

Eliza set her bowl in the sink and started upstairs. "I will go start packing."

Dawn stared at her own empty bowl. "We have to leave today."

"Where are you goi-" Midnight cut herself off when she remembered Dawn didn't really live in America. "You're leaving?" her voice was small.

Dawn nodded. She walked towards the stairs. "I guess I do need to pack."

When she was all the way up the stairs, the kids all started talking at the same time. Everyone but Midnight, that is. She could feel the familiar burning in the backs of her eyes that meant tears were coming. She blinked to try and make them go away. One got past her and slid down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly.

The other children in the room stopped talking when they saw Midnight wiped her eyes.

"You okay?" Phineas questioned.

Midnight shook her head. "I just found my family. My older siblings. Now she's leaving and there's no telling when Dusk will have to leave." Another tear ran out of her eye. This one she didn't bother to wipe away. Ferb reached forward and wiped it away for her.

"What do you mean 'When Dusk will leave'?" Isabella asked.

"Dusk is from Canada. I have no idea how long he's gonna stay in the US. I don't want my siblings to all live away from each other. I just found out they exist less than a month ago!" she knew her voice was rising so she forced it down. "I just want my family."

The other youngsters looked at each other then back at her. They knew she had to be upset. She lost both of her parents when she was 6 years old and was sent to live with her uncle, just to find out she has siblings she never knew about. Now they were leaving.

"You have your uncle," Phineas said, trying to lighten the mood in any way he could.

"He is rarely ever home. When he is, he barely notices my presence. He is usually too drunk to notice anything."

At that time Eliza and Dawn came downstairs with their suitcases.

"When are you guys leaving?" Candace asked glumly.

"Pretty soon actually. The Fletchers decided we needed an early flight because we're flying all the way back to the UK," Dawn reached in her back pocket and pulled out a necklace. There was a locket in it that opened into three separate places. Each one contained a photo of one of the Star siblings. She handed it to Midnight. "Keep it. That way we will all be together, no matter what." She looked close to tears also. The door flew open and a very tired-looking Dusk darted in. He wrapped Dawn up in a hug.

"I hope you weren't thinking of leaving without saying goodbye," he scolded playfully but with a hint of sadness.

Dawn hugged him back. "Of course not." She broke away and looked out the door. "Why does our flight have to be so early?" she asked no one. She reached down and wrapped Midnight in her arms. "Bye, little sis. I'll miss you," she whispered.

Midnight choked back a sob. "I'll miss you too."

"Goodbye guys," Eliza said before walked out of the house and loaded her things into the car. Dawn followed her actions but right before she got in the car she looked up and waved. The front door shut when Linda walked out.

Midnight just stared at the empty air for a moment before hugging her brother, crying into his shirt. He held tightly onto her. "I don't want her to leave," She mumbled.

"I don't want her to either," Dusk whispered back.

* * *

><p>Dusk said he had gotten a text when the girls had arrived at the airport. It had the time they were supposed to land also. That way they would know when to text them. The people left in America were still very upset about their leaving. The group looked up when they heard Linda's car pull up in the driver.<p>

Midnight knew she had to have been crazy, but she could have sworn she saw bright red jump out of the car. She was proven wrong when the door opened revealing a fire-covered Dawn. She was wearing bracelets and anklets made of fire and her already fiery hair was literally _on fire_.

"Dawn!" Midnight cried out. She ran forward and clutched onto the fire girl. The fire produced no heat so Midnight was not burned by her flaming sister. "You didn't leave."

"I couldn't bring myself to leave."

"What's with the fire?" Dusk asked from the couch.

"I lit myself on fire. Why I did it; I have no idea. I felt like it," Dawn said. Everyone just decided to go along with it.

"We have the rest of this wonderful day to spend, what shall we do?" Midnight asked, acting like her sister didn't just almost move back to the UK.

"Hmm…" Phineas tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I know what we're gonna do today! Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone think Dawn was actually going to leave? I couldn't take her away; she's a part of the Star trio. Then it would just be the Star duo. It's not the same.<strong>

**Yay fire jewelry!**

**Have a wonderful rest of the weekend!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Heartbreak on Paper

**This chapter is titled "Heartbreak on Paper" because the amazing Haley demanded that that shall be its name.**

**I'm sorry this update took a little longer than usual. Last weekend was my sister's birthday party and then yesterday was my school's dance, but I finally got some free time today.**

**So I am here for another chapter of Midnight Girl! How are you guys? **

**I don't own anything but Midnight and the plot! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Midnight skipped over to her friendssister's house. She could feel her locket bouncing against her heart and her bags bumping against her leg. She couldn't believe she only had three days left of summer vacation. She knocked on the door and shifted her weight on her feet. Dawn opened the door and watched her younger sibling.

"What's with all the energy?" she asked.

Midnight jumped up and spun around. "I… drank… COFFEE!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Who let you have coffee?"

Midnight bobbed her head from side to side. "No one. I found it and made some!"

"You're going to be sooo tired later," Dawn said with a laugh.

"Don't care! I can see noises!" Midnight exclaimed as she ran inside.

"Come in then," Dawn muttered to no one.

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were in the living room already. They saw Dawn walking behind a very hyper Midnight. Ferb raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"She drank coffee," Dawn explained. There were a few "Ohs" of understanding before Phineas said their plan for the day.

"Today we are going to build the world's largest maze of mirrors! It's going to be huge!" he shouted.

"I already can't wait!" Midnight shouted before falling off the back of the couch. She popped up a moment later as if she never had even been on the couch ever.

"Yeah. Hey, where's Perry?" Dawn questioned.

Isabella and Ferb shrugged while Phineas talked on the phone with the parts guys and Midnight ran around pretending to be an airplane.

"I'm going to laugh so much when you crash little plane," Dawn voiced.

* * *

><p>Everyone watched as the crane set the last mirror in place in the maze. It was huge; sizing up any other mirror maze ever built. There were so many twists, turns, forks, dead-ends, and reflections you could never count them all. <em>Unless you were really determined and in the air that is.<em> Midnight thought.

There were six entrances to the maze. One fore Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Midnight, Dawn, and Candace. The last one was too busy talking on the phone, reading a magazine, trying to bust Phineas and Ferb, or obsessing over Jeremy. There was still an entrance for her in case she decided to join.

A loud count down was blaring overhead. _3…2…1…Go!_ Everyone ran for a moment before they reached the first mirror directly in front /of them. It was then that they realized just how hard the maze was going to be.

Midnight looked around her. All she saw was multiples of herself staring back. Her pale skin seemed almost white in the sun and her eyes reflected the light. The black of her hair and outfit clashed with the paleness of her skin and eyes. She wore the black even silver was her favorite color. Everyone just assumed it was black and if people asked-which they never did- that was how she answered. The mirrors around as she walked made her think of the past. Almost subconsciously, she reached in her bag and pulled out one of her most treasured possessions. It stick out much to others, but to her it always would.

**Flashback**

Six year old Midnight walked along the fence outside. Her cheeks were red from the chill, but the cold helped to think. She didn't cry when she found out her dad died the day before. Hadn't cried yet. Her mom was sad; she knew that. She just didn't know what to do. She knew her dad was in a good place. God had taken her Daddy away; now she wished he would give him back. She was smelling the roses her mother had planted when she was called inside.

"Midnight," Magenta had started as she held something in her hands. "In this, you will see one of the three beautiful people on the Earth." She handed the object to the child.

When Midnight looked into it, she had expected to see a painting of a beautiful woman. Instead, she saw herself. "It's a mirror," she had stated. Her mother nodded. "Are the other two beautiful people you and Daddy?" This time, her mother shook her head.

"No Pebbles, not us. You don't understand now, but one day you will. I promise. One day you will understand."

The next day she killed herself.

And the tears finally came.

**End of Flashback**

She didn't understand what her mother had meant then, but she did now. The other people her mother had been talking about were her brother and sister. She noticed she had to have been just standing still for a while. She shoved the mirror back into her bag and started to try and find her way through the mirrors.

She was glad that she had friends and family now. The day her mother died she was taken to America. Her uncle had just showed her around the house and then left her home alone. She basically raised herself from then on with some help from her friend Bella. Her life was much better now.

Just when she thought she would never get out, she found the center. Dawn was in the middle with an award of some sort. She seemed to be bragging about winning.

"Midnight! What took you so long?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking," Midnight answered. Just then, she got hit with a wave of tiredness. She fell over, asleep.

"And the plane finally crashes."

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight! She shouldn't have drunk that coffee. I was probably like that last night… lol<strong>

**Reviews are hugs to make 'Night feel better!**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Sooooo sorry! I just saw the last time I updated was in October. I will finish this before the end of Christmas break, I promise. School isn't really helping me with that goal though.**

**Thanks to the people who still read this with my horrid updating schedule. I still love you guys! Even though I don't give you guys updates quickly.**

**I don't own Anything except Midnight and the plot. Enjoy!**

"I would love to build something with you guys, but I decided to be a procrastinator and now I have to finish this book in two days. Unless you can automatically program everything from the book into my mind, I can't come over," Midnight explained into her phone. She had a long book called _Heidi _she had to read. It also wasn't a book she would normally read so it would take her a while to read that book, and she had only two days left!

"No, not programming it into your mind, but something else. I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas shouted his normal line of the day into the phone. "Come over," he said "and bring your book!"was tacked on before the line disconnected. Midnight stood up from where she was lying on her light brown bed and walked over to her vanity. She brushed all the tangles out of her hair and pulled on tennis shoes. She picked up her bag and ran down the street.

It had been fifteen minutes later when Midnight ran into the backyard that had parts strewn everywhere on it. "Wow. Can never miss what yard is yours," Midnight mumbled as she made her way through the different parts and walked over to the almost finished project. "Man, you guys work fast." She had seen them build a whole roller coaster before lunch twice and yet every time they built things she was amazed by their speed. Some things never did cease to impress others.

Over time the rest of the gang came in and they all finished the object. It had looked like a wide cylinder-shaped robot. "This is great, but what does it do?" Isabella asked. She, along with the people other than Phineas and Ferb, wondered what it did and what they had in store for the rest of the day.

"Since it seems as though almost everyone has forgotten gotten around to reading their summer books," Phineas started with everyone nodding "so we built this. It emerges you into whatever book you need to read so you can understand it better and you don't have to take so long sitting and reading."

Midnight had agreed with everyone that that was a very helpful invention. Although they probably had already read their books, both Flynn-Fletcher boys jumped onto the platform and materialized into their books. Midnight walked in and felt an odd tingling sensation before she appeared in where she had assumed was the book and a woman she recognized as her aunt was dragging her forward. _Who am I? _she asked herself. _I am Heidi, age five. _A voice in her head answered. She hadn't known where that knowledge came from, but she went with it. Her aunt had dragged her up the mountain until she saw a man who looked a lot like Ferb. _Ah, that's what the boys were doing here._ She walked over and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Heidi."

The boy looked at her and smiled. "Hi, I'm Peter, I take care of the sheep." A long while later Midnight and Ferb emerged out of the book and into the real world. They looked back when the machine shimmered away from existence. They shrugged and walked inside into the kitchen where their friends and snacks were. As she was eating, Midnight heard a noise. It sounded like a dubstep beat playing. She soon heard a sweeter sound join the beat. _The violin? Who plays the violin? _Her memories flashed back to when she met Daniel. _He plays violin. I didn't know he was this good, _she thought as she heard his violin picked up pace. She found him seated in a room she had never been in before.

She watched him as he played, his arms and fingers moving faster than she thought possible. She wondered who had taught him how to play so well. _And in so little time. He's only seventeen right?_ Midnight watched her brother's boyfriend play until he finished the last note. She saw that her brother sat across from Daniel, also watching him play. He caught eye contact with his sister and smiled. "You are such a good violinist, Usagi," Dusk said while hugging said violinist.

"You really are," Midnight praised, making her presence known to the brunette. "I knew you could play, but not that well." Daniel turned around and looked surprised someone else had been listening to him play. He grinned sheepishly and blushed very slightly, embarrassed.

"I don't really play in front of others except Dusk." He looked over at the wall that seemed to be a very interesting shade of sky blue. "I don't think I'm _that_ good…" he trailed off.

"What? Is he crazy?" she asked her brother. When he shrugged, she asked again, "Are you crazy? You're awesome." She honestly never seen someone play any instrument better than Daniel had just played that violin.

"Really? I can't be that good," Daniel kept saying. His eyes glimmered in happiness when Dusk told him he was a wonderful musician_. He obviously doesn't think much of his skills or he's afraid of bragging. _Midnight thought with a smile, _Well at least it seems Dusk may convince him of that._ She walked back into the kitchen where everyone else had been talking loudly about.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Midnight asked when she had sat down.

"Where were you?" Isabella asked.

"Just exploring," Midnight lied. She hoped everyone would buy that. It seems that they did because Phineas answered her earlier question.

"We were talking about our pets and least favorite animals."

"What an odd combination." Midnight thought for a moment. "I don't have a pet, but if I did, it would be a cat. A little brown cat with green eyes that never got bigger than kitten size!"

"You sure have some weird wishes," Buford muttered.

"A girl can dream, can't she? And my least favorite animal? Umm… a duck. They're evil."

"Ducks? Those cuddly things?" Phineas asked.

"Ducks are not cuddly. They are cannibalistic and they will eat your soul," Midnight started to explain to her friends the dangers of ducks before she headed home. _Last night I can stay up really late until next summer. Not that lack of sleep ever really affects me. Except _those_ days. Guess it's my last day to visit Ferb tonight as well. Might as well write my report on my book. Why couldn't the machine have don't that too?_

**That was chapter 22. This is the A.N. I am stating the obvious. This is the last sentence of this.**

**Okay, I felt that Dusk and Daniel were getting less love than Dawn. They all are supposed to get love! So I wrote about them. The song I imagined Daniel could either be Transcendence or Crystallize by Lindsey Stirling.**

**Please review wonderful peoples! I really do promise you, this story will be done before January 3****rd****. Only like two chapters left. I can't believe this story is coming to a close.**

**Night y'all!**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter23

**Hello! After so long, I am back! Happy New Year! Hope it brings you many great things!**

**I own nothing except Midnight and the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

"_It's so cold," the woman mumbled. "So cold alone." The woman shivered. She saw the blankets stir and was filled with hope._

_She opened her eyes and looked around. There was white everywhere and an annoying beeping noise. She realized she must have been in a hospital. A woman looked down at her and smiled. "You're up," The woman whispered._

"_Yes, but how long was I out?"_

_The woman sighed. "Over half a year."_

Midnight turned off the show that had been on her TV and walked out of her door. When she got out, she took a deep breath. 'Ah, the good outdoors.' She had woken up later than she usually did. She had spent a lot of the night doing her report. Until she had, of course, gone over to the tree at midnight.

When she reached her friends' home she ran in the backyard to see they weren't there. She went across the street and saw that Isabella wasn't home either. Midnight, deciding to spend time alone and think, walked towards the park. There was a bench surrounded by trees that no one ever went to. The reason was probably that almost no one knew it existed. She had found it two summers ago when she had been walking through said trees.

She sat down and watched the nature around her. Birds flying around of all colors. Squirrels racing about. The trees stretching up to the sky. She loved the place. She called it her thinking place and went there often. She had gone back to place almost every day because it had made her feel less abnormal. She had felt at ease in there, most likely because nature was her power and no one would stare at her or call her a freak if she created a branch that lifted her high up or if she made flowers bloom around her.

She sat on the bench with stones flying around her head for a long while before she heard footsteps. She felt the stones move faster and demanded, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Ferb walked out from the plants and saw Midnight standing with small rocks rotating around her head. "I was just following a kitten," he answered.

"What kitt-" Midnight started asking before a tiny brown fur ball ran towards her and jumped on her foot. Midnight dropped the stones and picked up the ball. It was a small brown tabby kitten with large green eyes. "She's so cute," Midnight murmured while staring at the baby feline. She walked over to the bench and sat down with the kitten in her lap.

"She doesn't have any collar and I've been trying to find her owner for a while. I set her down for one moment and she ran away." Ferb started scratching between the kitten's ears. The kitten was purring loudly in Midnight's lap and pushing her head into Ferb's hand. "She was just wandering around the park."

"Poor kitty, you need a home." Midnight stared at the animal. "I'll see if, when he's sober, my uncle will buy things for her." She saw Ferb look at her. "She needs a home. You can't take her because you have Perry. Isabella has Pinky. Dusk has Bane. I don't have a pet. I could take care of her." She watched the kitten as it curled up and dozed off.

"What would you name her?" Ferb asked his girlfriend.

Midnight thought for a moment. "Twilight," she finally answered. "Her name is Twilight." Twilight looked up at Midnight from her short nap like she liked the name chosen for her. "Isn't that right?" she asked the cat as she petted her. Ferb watched Midnight play with the kitten and smiled.

"So you're going to take Twilight home with you?" he smiled wider when he saw her eager nodding and bright smile.

"Where are Izzy and Phineas?" Midnight asked, curious as to where their younger friends were.

"Phineas and I made a huge hotel-like building and they're exploring different versions of it."

"Sounds fun, especially if they're doing, like, an Afraid of Monsters or Cry of Fear-like version."

"I don't think they are."

"I would think not."

Ferb and Midnight laughed and spent the next hour talking about random things and just enjoying each other's company. A little after lunch time, they headed out to find their friends and head back to Maple Drive. When everyone was together; and after Isabella, Dawn, Candace, and Midnight had played with Twilight until she passed out; they made glasses of tea and joked around on their last day of Summer Break.

"School is tomorrow," Phineas proclaimed miserably. "It seems like summer flew by so fast."

"It does." Everyone agreed. "But we need to go to school to learn things."

That night Midnight went to bed early and instead of visiting Ferb she looked out of her window at the stars. She watched them twinkle and shine. A shooting star broke the stillness and Midnight closed her eyes and made a wish. 'I hope this year goes by wonderfully. Better than any year before.' She opened them and thought she could see one star twinkle brighter than the others. Than another. Than another. Three bright stars in a triangle. She smiled softly at the stars before she went back to her bed and fell asleep.

**That was the last real chapter! The epilogue will either be up tomorrow or even later tonight. Warning: it is really short.**

**We're so close to the end. I really do hope ya'll have a great New Year and liked this story.**

**Thanks to a reviewer for giving me the name Twilight. (I couldn't find out **_**who**_** gave it to me, I just remember a reviewer did)**

**Please leave me a review!**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS **


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

**It's here! It's the end! The epilogue!**

**I own nothing except 'Night and the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

Midnight woke up early the next morning to get ready for her first day of school. Twilight was curled up on the end of her bed and sleeping soundly. Midnight went to her vanity and brushed her so it was wavy and not knotty. She pulled on a black t-shirt and pulled on a jacket over it. She put on black jeans and her black tennis shoes. She looked over herself in the mirror and, almost as an afterthought, set a silver headband down in her hair. She ate breakfast and packed her lunch and books before rushing out the door.

There was no bus to her school and her uncle wasn't allowed to drive anywhere so she had to run to school. Luckily she runs quickly. She ran down the streets and to the white walls of her school building. She took a deep breath and ran up the marble steps and skipped to her classroom. She took a seat near the back of the class and started unpacking her things. When everything was neatly set in her locker and her things were all put away, she sat back down in her seat and waited.

Many new people. She had never been to this school. Nobody had paid her any mind. Well, almost anyone. Ferb walked back and sat next to Midnight. "Hey 'Night, excited?" he asked while unpacking his bag.

She nodded. "It'll definitely be a change."

After everyone had sat down, the teacher introduced themself and explained what they taught. Afterwards they called roll. Midnight's name was near the bottom of the list. "Midnight Star," the teacher had finally called.

Midnight looked over at Ferb and he smiled at her. She smiled back. "Here."

_**End.**_

**It's done. I am going to miss this story. Definitely.**

**The end is just the beginning. If you guys liked this story then you may want to read 77879's and DDsweetie's stories about Dawn, Dusk, and Daniel.**

**Thank you to those people who have kept with this and my stories even with my horrible updating. I love you all.**

**Hope you have a wonderful year and it brings you a ton of wonderful things.**

**I can't believe it's over…**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


End file.
